Kitten
by Tulips and Jill
Summary: Fluff! Ginny's learning how to become her animagus. Draco has taken a liking to a kitten at Hogwarts who keeps ending up in his bed. Draco's adorably evil! Ginny's a flirt!
1. His Sensitive Side

Chapter One

"Come on! Ugh! I can do this!" Ginny wiped the sweat from her forehead furiously as she pictured it vividly in her mind. She was under the front steps of Hogwarts after dinner and practicing as usual on her newly discovered animagus abilities. She had been studying up during the summer break and was determined to transform herself at least once before returning to school. For a couple of weeks she had managed to sprout whiskers and a tail but not much more than that. Once at dinner her Mum handed Ginny the biscuits and instead of saying thank you she said "Meow." The entire table roared with laughter at what they thought was another one of Ginny's jokes. She was quite embarrassed of course which motivated her even further.

Finally a week before school started, Ginny was in the shower and envisioning herself as a cat. She wasn't really trying to make it happen at that moment since it wouldn't be a very convenient place if she was successful. She was simply trying to clear her mind and think of nothing else so that once dry and in her room, she could try again. She started thinking of all the fun things cats loved to do such as playing with yarn or finding mice to chase. She also thought about how rewarding it would feel to catch a bird flying low enough to the ground. Suddenly she realized how much she hated how the water felt on her body. It was weighing her down heavily and getting into her eyes.

She started to rub her eye and instead of a hand, she felt _her _paw. She tried to gasp but all that came out was "Meow." Ginny backed up quickly but began slipping on the shower floor. She looked up and saw heavy drops of water falling towards her. "Meow!" She slipped and slided forward towards the drain and found shelter under the spout. She was panting heavily and utterly terrified of how she would ever get out of there.

She licked her lips and noticed her tongue felt like sand paper. She thought hard. _Alright Ginny, you should have reflexes like a cat so what you're going to do is jump out of this tub on the count of three. One, two, three. _Ginny got into a squatting position and bolted up towards the edge of the tub. Her front paws and head made it but she quickly slid back downward scratching the sides furiously with her nails. She squatted again and lunged higher finally making it out of the tub. She sat on the rug in the bathroom and began to lick her paws and smooth down her fur.

If she could she would have been smiling but instead she did a happy leap and thought hard at becoming herself again. She was at it for quite a while but still sat there on the bathroom floor with four paws, whiskers, and fur. Suddenly she longed to go outside and have a go on her broom before breakfast and suddenly she was back to normal. She laughed to herself and thought it best to try it under better circumstances next time. She was only able to transform herself one last time before leaving for school which caused her to almost miss the train. It took her quite a while to change back that time.

Now here she was trying to think of anything 'feline' to transform that evening under the front steps. Just as she was about to give up since the sun was setting a lizard climbing up the wall caught her eye. She thought about how much fun it would be to chase after it and suddenly it happened. She had transformed and was now frantically trying to jump up and catch the lizard. After a few unsuccessful attempts she sat back on her paws and pondered what to do next. She started to scratch behind her ear with her back paw and licked the side of her tail. It was getting dark and boring but her eyesight seemed to almost improve. She started to walk from beneath the steps when she realized just how long and steep the trek back to the castle would be.

She peered over the bottom step with her wide green eyes and wished she could have her two legs back to quickly run up the stairs. She began pacing back and forth with her tail swaying from side to side contemplating how she would get out of this one. After several failed attempts at returning to her normal state she jumped up on the first step. _One down, fifty more to go. _She thought angrily at herself and wished she had eaten more than that stupid biscuit for dinner. Her stomach was growling loudly. Finally on step number 36 she decided to take a break and licked her paws yawning tiredly. She shivered slightly and wanted nothing more than to curl up into her bed that was so far away. Suddenly she heard the large oak doors open behind her causing her to jerk around quickly and blink at the blinding light that poured out. Whoever walked out slammed the doors behind them and started down the steps muttering angry words under their breath.

Ginny didn't bother to care who it was. She had bigger problems on her paws. She needed to transform back and get to bed. She ignored the person and began pacing again trying to think of anything to make her transform. Her concentration was broken by two strong hands around her little belly that thrust her into the air. Ginny jerked her body back and forth awkwardly trying to free herself but was slowly snuggled into someone's chest. Someone's warm and cozy chest. Ginny immediately calmed herself as the person was stroking her head and back softly. Suddenly it was apparent that it was a boy. She could tell by his intriguing smell and deep voice. "Shhhhh. It's okay. Trust me I know what it feels like. See, now you're not trembling anymore are you?" He pulled her up to his face and nuzzled her into his neck. Ginny would have blushed if she could but instead she closed her eyes and said. "Meow."

Ginny thought she recognized the voice but wasn't really sure. She was so soothed by his warmth and touch that she it almost caused her to nod off to sleep. She suddenly realized she had begun to purr. The boy chuckled slightly. "Oh really? That good huh? Well I guess I have to take you in for a bit don't I? Get you some food maybe?"

_Finally! A good Samaritan! _Ginny thought to herself and meowed agreeably. The boy seemed to hesitate almost as if he was making sure no one noticed and slipped the 'kitten' into his robes. He opened the oak doors and headed down to the kitchens. Ginny could smell the food from a mile away but stayed happily hidden amongst his robes. She was sure to make a mental note to thank this boy properly when she transformed back to herself. Maybe even get to know him better seeing how entranced she was with his smell and his voice. She didn't think most boys would react so lovingly to a kitten. _Hmmm, maybe he's just the sensitive boy I've been longing to meet. He seemed to know exactly what I needed the moment he picked me up. _Ginny's thoughts longed for food but then she couldn't fight it any longer. She fell asleep.

After a few minutes the boy removed the kitten from his robes and placed her on a table. She stirred slightly and fell back to sleep. He chuckled again and poked her softly. Ginny was now awake but refused to open her eyes. She wanted to listen to him speak a little while longer. "Hey you, time to wake up. I've got some milk for you….Kitty, kitty, kitty." He started to make kissing noises and snapped his fingers near her ears. Ginny wished she could burst out laughing at this boy's obvious sweet side but she decided that she was too hungry and opened her eyes.

The kitten blinked her sleepy green eyes at the boy and they suddenly grew wide with fear. It began to retreat to the other side of the table not realizing the edge was coming near. "What's wrong kitty?" The kitten was startled by his words and fell back onto the floor. The boy quickly dropped to his knees and looked under the table finding the kitten cowering and shaking. The boy grabbed for it but suddenly pulled his hand back. "Ouch! You bit me! Feisty little kitten aren't you? Now come here, I'm not going to hurt you."

Ginny tried to scamper away but his hand caught hold of her belly again and pulled her from under the table. She was not going without a fight. She started to hiss and scratch violently with all four paws. She was sure she was drawing more blood as he now squeezed her tightly slightly cutting off her air. He brought her face to his with a look of fury. Here in front of her stood Draco Malfoy. "Now look you, I brought you in because you were cold and hungry. The least you could do is eat like a good little….Hmmm." Just then Draco turned her over and pulled up her tail inspecting her well….you know.

Ginny hissed and growled angrily. _How dare you! _He ignored her growls and continued. "Like a good little girl." If Ginny had any dignity left she wasn't sure where she was hiding it. She had just been personally inspected by Draco Malfoy. The thought was horrifying. He placed her gently in his hands again and pulled her to his chest. He stroked her gently behind her ears. "Now be a good little kitten." He turned her over onto her back and rubbed her belly. _No stop…No anything but that….Not there…Oh what's the use. _Ginny began to purr happily and shut her eyes. She was ready to fall asleep again when his voice made her open her eyes and look up at him. "See, even cats can't resist the Malfoy charm. You should see what kind of effects I have on the girls here."

Shockingly, Ginny was able to roll her eyes in disgust although she didn't stop purring. She wanted the belly rub to continue. Draco seemed to notice the eye roll and did a double take. "You're quite a cute and interesting little kitten you know?" _Yes I know I'm adorable. _"I had a kitten with ginger fur just like yours when I was four but my Father got rid of her…..He said having a pet made you weak. I loved that kitten. She had white paws like you but she didn't have a white tip on her tail like you do. Father says she ran away but I know for a fact he drowned her in our fountain. I saw him pulling her out with a smile saying that takes care of that." Draco seemed to be replaying it in his head as a look of rage came over his face. Ginny couldn't help but feel sad. _How could anyone drowned a four year old's kitten? Wait, this is Lucious Malfoy we're talking about. _

Ginny nudged his hand that had stopped rubbing her. "Meow."

Draco shook his thoughts out of his head and pressed his lips together looking down at Ginny. "Enough of that huh? Let's eat." Draco pushed a bowl of milk in front of Ginny on the table and then began on his plate of ribs and chicken. _You must be joking! I'm not going to drink milk while there's chicken and ribs on the table you selfish prat!_

Draco had a rib held with both hands and was leaning in for a bite when the kitten caught his eye. She was sitting on her back paws licking her lips and eyeing his every move. Draco moved the rib up and down and watched her eyes follow it to the tee. He laughed loudly. "Well I can't let you have this if that's what you're thinking! You're a kitten! Don't you guys just drink milk all day?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. _Alright, if I'm going to get some real food I've got to play the part. Look at me! I'm so cute! Don't you want to share those ribs with me? Can't you hear me purring you stupid git! _The kitten began to nudge her nose forcibly on his hands and slithered in between his arms purring loudly. "Meow!" She began to sniff his hands everywhere and slowly propped her front paws on his arms so that she could reach the ribs. _Okay Malfoy, I'm just going to take a few bites. Don't mind me, I'm just a cute kitten. What are you smiling at you dumb prat!_

Draco was actually smiling widely at her attempts to eat his food. Ginny wasn't sure she had ever seen him do that before. She began to feel uncomfortably wrong at his amused gaze on her. Malfoy was supposed to be an insufferable git who didn't have one nice bone in his body. He wasn't supposed to be pleasant to a defenseless creature. He should be kicking her or tying her to a tree from her tail. "Alright, alright. But don't say I didn't protest." Draco lowered the rib and Ginny dug into it quickly. Her previous thoughts vanished at the taste of the ribs. He watched her eat with a satisfied grin and pet her gently every now and then.

When they were both finished Draco leaned back in his chair and Ginny licked her paws getting rid of any sign of the ribs. Draco stood and stretched. "Well Miss Kitty, it's time for bed. Should I take you back outside?" _Good God you dumb ferret! Anything but that! _"No….It's awfully cold out. I'll take you into my dormitory and we'll figure things out tomorrow. Hmmm. I should name you."

He swiped his hand from her head along her back and up her tail. Ginny followed his hand with her body the entire way. It just felt good to be rubbed as a cat even if it was Draco the death eater doing it. Then she thought to herself. _You're going to name me…Um, let's see. I think Queen of all that is Feline will do or Ginny the Magnificent. Oh I know! Awesome Animagus! _"Red." _Oh that's original you prat. How did you get even one OWL with that limited imagination? _"You like that name do you? My precious little Red." _Okay that's better. _

Draco scooped her up into his chest and Ginny breathed him in deeply. He covered her into his robes and left the kitchens. Suddenly it dawned on Ginny. She wasn't going to make into her bed. She was headed for his! _My Mum will kill me! Maybe I'll sneak out once he's asleep. _Ginny suddenly heard him placing locking charms on the door of his private dormitory. _Think of everything don't you, you foul….Oh what's that? Do that again. _

Draco started scratching the base of her tail and Ginny started arching her back and purring loudly. "I guess it's not hard to find out what you like is it Red?" Draco placed her on his bed and the kitten peered up at him expectantly. "What? I need to go change so make yourself comfortable." He quickly scratched her ear and entered his bathroom.

Ginny looked around the room and was impressed at all the expensive furniture and the large fireplace. _He's a Malfoy, what did I expect really?_ She crawled around the bed that felt as large as the Quidditch pitch since she was so tiny. It was the softest bed she had ever been on. The black silky comforter felt soothing on her white paws.

Draco walked out of the bathroom and found the kitten circling a certain spot (which happened to be his) on the bed as she was about to lay down. She heard him walking towards her and growled at him. _Don't you think you should cover up? I mean I know I'm just a cat but goodness. Wow, I never noticed how well defined your chest and arms-Now I'm going mad! Draco Malfoy is not attractive! Draco Malfoy is not attractive! Draco Malfoy in nothing but black silk pants is not attractive! Don't you dare get on this bed without putting more clothes on. "Meow!" _

The kitten hissed at Draco which just made him grin widely. "You wanna play precious?" He pulled his Slytherin scarf off a chair and started to dangle it in front of her. _Oh please what a childish game! _Draco brushed the end of the scarf on her nose. _I don't have time for this Malfoy. _She rolled her eyes as Draco started waving the scarf more quickly around her. _I need to catch it. I need to catch that scarf! _Ginny leapt into the air and dug her nails into the scarf causing Draco to drop it. _Child's play. _Ginny thought triumphantly.

Draco chuckled and plopped down on the bed next to her. He picked her up and placed her on his bare stomach or as Ginny noticed _six pack. _"Mmmm. You're so warm Red. Ouch!" Ginny bit his finger again and jumped off. _Watch your manners Malfoy. _He began to stroke her again softly. "Still feisty huh? Well I'm tired. Let's go to sleep and I'll let you out in the morning." Draco tried to slide her over to lie next to him but Ginny dug her claws into the comforter in protest. "Alright, alright. Have it your way precious." He rolled over on his side leaving Ginny curled up on the other side of the bed eyeing him suspiciously.

_Perfect. I'll be able to transform back in time for breakfast. I guess he's not so bad, at least to kittens. People are a different story. _

"Good night Red."

"Meow!"


	2. Beneath Him

Chapter two

Ginny was faintly awakened by her own loud purring just as the sun was starting to rise. She had caught a chill in the middle of the night which was now replaced by the feel of someone's body she was snuggled close to. Ginny thought how wonderful she felt and hoped as she was half asleep that this person would pull her closer and never let go. Suddenly he snaked his hand under her waist and snuggled his face into the back of her head breathing in her long hair.

She heard a soft moan come from him which made her turn over on her side to face this warm and comforting stranger and gasped. She was shocked that she had suddenly transformed back and was faced with platinum blonde wisps of hair that were carelessly flung over his forehead and almost covering his shut eyes. She started to panic and scoot away but it only caused him to stir in his sleep, softly protest, and hold her tighter to his warm body.

_He probably thinks I'm one of his Slytherin tramps. Ugh! What a git! _Ginny realized that Malfoy would probably murder any Weasley that set foot in his room let alone his bed so she started to try to transform back into a kitten. _Think Ginny, think! You're a cute ginger little kitten. _

He started to stir again and turn on his side rubbing his eyes. _Oh God! Please don't wake up! I'm a kitten! I'm a kitten! I'll be a dead kitten if I don't' transform! _Draco sat up with his back to her and legs hanging over the side of the bed. He obviously wasn't fully awake yet and continued to rub his eyes on his low hanging head. "I might be allergic to you Red. Maybe I'm just coming down with something." He whispered while yawning.

Ginny still hadn't transformed but had her eyes glued on Malfoy's back. _Oh God, I'm too young to die! Don't turn around! What I wouldn't give to be that fluffy thing you curled up with last night again! _And then it happened. Just as Draco was turning to look at her. "Meow." Ginny said in relief.

Draco started to swipe her paws out from under her. _Don't you think it's a little too early for this Malfoy? Stop that! Now you've done it! _Ginny started whacking his hands away without her claws drawn. "So you do know how to be gentle? For a minute there I thought I had found a kitten as evil as me. That would be scary."

_No one's as evil as you are Malfoy! But you are a cuddly evil half-wit that I wouldn't mind curling up to right now. I'm so tired. _Ginny yawned as Draco continued to try and swipe her legs as she swat at him playfully. "Boring huh? Well I guess our romantic evening together is over love. I have to tell you that you were the best thing I've had in my bed in ages."

_Naturally. _Ginny thought to herself arrogantly. "But now that I think of it, I swear I remember snuggling up to a very nicely built girl with long red hair. Long, strawberry smelling, red hair if I'm not mistaken." Draco stroked his chin remembering this mysterious girl he envisioned as he slept. He remembered feeling her try and scoot away from him. Then he remembered pulling her back closely and enjoying her scent. Who could he possibly have dreamed about? The only redhead he could think of was that Weasley girl and there's no way in hell she was in his dormitory let alone his dreams.

Ginny was appalled. _Did Draco Malfoy just say snuggled? Did he just say that I was nicely built and my hair smelled like strawberries? Get me the heck out of here!_

Ginny jumped off the bed quite awkwardly as she was such a small kitten and started to scratch at his door. "Meow."

"Alright precious. Just let me get dressed." Draco dropped his pajama pants as Ginny quickly shut her eyes just in time. Not that she wasn't curious of course. _You looked under my tail you git, why shouldn't I….Ugh bad Ginny. _She waited patiently by the door until Draco scooped her up into his arms and under his cloak. She breathed him in again and had that sudden urge to fall asleep.

Ginny immediately noticed the chill in the air when he opened the oak doors to the castle and gave a slight shiver. Not intentionally, she sank her claws deep into his chest causing him to gasp. Draco held her up in front of his face and smiled handsomely at her. "Well this is it Red. I hope to see you around soon. I could use a little snuggle every now and then so look me up if you're ever in the dungeons."

He started to move her closely to his face as Ginny's stomach dropped. _Oh God! Don't do it! Yup he did it! _Draco placed his lips on the top of her head and then nuzzled her into his neck. "Such a good kitten aren't you? Off you go then." Draco placed her on the same step he had found her outside the oak doors the night before. He was staring at her while absentmindedly rubbing the place on his chest she had just scratched.

Just then, the oak doors swung shut again. A loud voice was booming behind him. "What's up with the cat Malfoy?" Crabbe asked curiously. "Did you transfigure the Weasel?"

Draco scoffed as he looked down at the now cowering kitten. Crabbe's voice was awfully intimidating when Ginny was so tiny. Draco shook his head without turning around. "No Crabbe but that is an excellent idea. Especially coming from someone as dumb as you. I don't know who that filthy thing belongs to." Ginny hissed loudly at him and swiped a claw at his leg which drew blood.

Draco stomped his foot hard and yelled. "Get out of here you grimy cat!" Ginny screeched and toppled down most of the stairs. Once she reached the bottom she looked up at Malfoy through dusty blinking eyes and saw him give a remorseful expression. He mouthed the word 'Sorry' and sighed deeply. She limped away as one of her paws was searing with pain. Draco watched her hide in the bushes regretful of the fact that she had been injured.

He suddenly felt a rage inside of him and found it necessary to direct it at Crabbe….And Goyle since he was now present. They both noticed there was more of an angry way about Draco than usual. Sure he was sinister and cruel but today, he was just bloody dangerous.

After about an hour of licking her wounded paw and realizing she should go to the hospital wing, Ginny finally transformed herself back to normal. She thought it best to go directly to the hospital wing immediately and get her right foot checked by Madam Pomfrey.

She limped in and found Madam Pomfrey walking over to a bed that had a curtain partially draped around it. She was scolding the tall boy behind it. "You never know what creature could be lurking outside the grounds. And to bring it in to your private dormitory is just dangerous! Well, these scratches aren't infected but you just got lucky didn't you?"

As Ginny limped over to see who was behind the curtain as her curiosity was killing her, she stopped when she caught a glimpse of his platinum blonde head….And bare chest that now bore a small bandage. Malfoy still hadn't noticed her yet as he was inspecting his bandages carefully. He spoke while he looked himself over. "Well I wouldn't have come if they would have stopped bleeding through my robes. That kitten was harmless though, I'm sure of it. Enjoying the show little Weasley?"

Ginny hadn't even noticed that Draco had looked her way. She was busy looking at his chest…Uh bandages…_Oh who cares! So he has a nice chest! That's about the only nice thing about him! _Madam Pomfrey finally stopped fussing over Draco and saw Ginny.

"Miss Weasley! What's the trouble? You haven't been scratched by anything have you?" Madam Pomfrey cast a disapproving gaze at Draco.

Ginny shook her head. "No ma'am. I just uh hurt my foot. I was hoping you could look at it." Madam Pomfrey beckoned her over to the next bed as Ginny limped to it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want you to wait about fifteen minutes and if the bleeding has stopped you may go." Madam Pomfrey commanded. He nodded and sat down on his bed staring sinisterly at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms childishly as she sat on the bed. Draco raised an eyebrow as he watched Madam Pomfrey inspect her foot. "Please tell me who finally knocked you off your broom little Weasley. I'll send them my thanks." Ginny stuck out her tongue and looked away. Madam Pomfrey muttered something to herself and hurried away. Ginny wondered if Malfoy was still staring at her so she looked over at him.

He was staring at her legs with a satisfied expression. His eyes trailed down to her feet and then slowly back up to her legs again. Then her thighs and waist. His eyes lingered slowly over her chest and then finally met her green eyes that bore confusion. Ginny gaped at his longing expression that quickly faded into a look of disgust. "So what happened little Weasley? Did you trip over Potter's big head?"

Ginny simply returned his look of disgust. "I got hurt on the stairs outside the castle." Draco jerked his head with a perplexed look. "What Malfoy?" Ginny was enjoying every minute of toying with him.

Draco shook his head. "When?"

Ginny smiled widely. "Oh just this morning." Then she realized how dangerous giving it away would be to her life so she decided to throw him off. "I saw the cutest little kitten that seemed to also be injured. The poor thing."

Draco gave a look of concern but then quickly changed it to an unreadable expression. "What happened to it?"

Ginny grinned and lay back on the bed stretching but didn't notice that his hungry stare had returned to her body. "What happened to what Malfoy?"

"What?…Oh, the cat Weasley! What happened to the cat?" Draco yelled in frustration as he tried to shake his eyes off her body.

Ginny thought it would be too cruel and unlike her to do anything other what she was about to say. "I took care of it of course you git! I fixed its paw and fed it. She's an adorable little kitten." Draco sighed in relief disregarding her insult. He was a little more comfortable than Ginny wanted him to feel so she decided to torture him more. "I think I'm going to keep her."

"Why? She's not yours is she?" Draco spat.

Ginny replied calmly. "Well no she isn't but well she just seems to like me and really appreciated that I took care of her. Poor little thing. Who would do something to such a precious little red kitten? Oh, I like that name. I think I'll call her Red…Yes, my Precious little Red. What do you think Malfoy?" Ginny began to twirl her red hair between her fingers.

Draco's eyes widened at Ginny's words and he became entranced with her twirling fingers for a moment. He regained his cool composure quickly and lay back on the bed with his knees propped. "Why should I care what you call a filthy cat? Sounds like your perfect for each other. Maybe she can help you get over your precious Potter."

Ginny made a vomit gesture which made Draco grin as he looked at her again. Ginny didn't care that she was asking someone who could care less. "Why does everyone still think I'm hung up on that prat?"

Draco's smile widened as he shrugged. "Maybe it's because you're always staring at him with that longing look Oh take me now Pothead!"

Ginny threw a pillow at him. "You mean the same look you were just giving me Malfoy?"

Draco sat up quickly with a surprised look. He didn't realize he had been caught. He gave a smirk and responded with a whisper. "You forget that you're beneath me Weasley."

Ginny also sat up quickly and was ready for a fight but then a better idea popped in her head. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his bed so as to not put too much pressure on her injured foot. Draco just watched her every move with an amused expression. She then scooted herself onto his bed sitting closely next to him. Any closer, she would have been on his lap. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear. He breathed in her strawberry scent and waited for the insult.

"You keep saying that I'm beneath you Malfoy…" She conjured the sexiest voice she could find inside her. "Is that how you want me? Beneath you?" Ginny slowly leaned back ready to see his look of rage but instead she caught his eyes looking down at her legs again. Once again they trailed down to her feet and back up. He licked his lips and stared into her eyes. Apparently the ball was still in her court.

Madam Pomfrey bustled back. "Miss Weasley! One student to a bed please."

Draco's piercing blue eyes were still staring deeply into Ginny's. She felt a jolt shoot through her body as he licked his lips again. "Yeah Weasley, get off my bed before you do something that's only going to get you hurt". Draco said with a satisfied smile.

He watched her move back to her own bed and chuckled. "Now I'm enjoying the show."

Ginny blushed realizing he must have seen her knickers as she was wearing her skirt. She just hadn't thought her little plan all the way through. As Madam Pomfrey began to rub a healing potion on her foot Ginny yelped in pain as it stung. Madam Pomfrey walked away as another student had entered the wing.

Ginny had her fists clenched and covering her eyes. Draco was beside himself in pleasure. "First I get to see your knickers and now I get to see you moan in pain. This is a great day!"

Ginny whispered through gritted teeth. "Oh sod off Malfoy!"

Draco laughed as he stood. "Strawberries huh? Well it was nice chatting with you little Weasley. Please invite me to your next hospital visit. Hopefully the next one will be with you in less clothes and more pain." He walked off completely satisfied with his arrogance.


	3. Strawberry Knickers

**A/N-So you guys like this story so far? That's awesome! This chapter and the next one are by far my favorites!**

Chapter three

Ginny's foot finally healed completely after a few weeks. She had decided to put off any more transformation attempts until she could ensure she wouldn't end up in the snake's den again. Speaking of the snake, she hadn't seen much of him lately which was all the better for her dignity. _I can't believe he saw my strawberry knickers. First he looks under my tail, and then my skirt! That git! _

As Ginny walked aimlessly through an almost empty corridor one evening thinking about how arrogant he was she was knocked to the ground by someone who wasn't looking where they were going either. "Fancy a trip to the hospital wing little Weasley?" Draco said as she stood and brushed herself off.

"Been scratched up by a ferocious kitten lately tough guy?" She realized her insult didn't bother him in the slightest as he simply smirked so she used an irritating whining voice now. "Oh no does poor Drakey need a bandaid for all those nasty scratches on his chest? You want me to make them go bye bye?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and then massaged his temples. "Do you realize how much you just sounded like Parkinson? Are you trying to murder me little Weasley? I can barely handle one of her."

Ginny laughed at how right he was. He looked like he was suddenly getting a head ache. "Oh sorry." She really didn't know what to say now that he had just insulted his own girlfriend. _That's right, she's his girlfriend. _"Hang on, you can't even stand the sound of your own girlfriend's voice? Now that's a relationship that will last."

"Yeah as long as she keeps her mouth shut." Draco responded as he continued to massage his temples.

Ginny couldn't help but notice that he started to look a little pale. "Are you alright Malfoy? You don't look so good."

He spat at her but not with his usual evil tone. He seemed to be concentrating too hard on making the pounding stop. "Oh stop fussing over me little Weasley before Potter gets jealous. And what do you mean I don't look so good? You know I always look gorgeous!" He just couldn't resist being arrogant. He knew it would make her traitor blood boil.

Ginny did the vomit gesture again which made Draco laugh. "What, now you're over me too? Well that was fast. Maybe I am losing my touch." Draco said curiously but not believing his last words in the least.

Ginny leaned in to whisper something in his ear again. Draco looked around to make sure no one was watching and waited intently. She found that sexy voice again and used it cleverly. He breathed in her strawberry scent again. "How can I get over you Malfoy…When I haven't been under you?"

She leaned back and saw his evil grin shoot across his face. He raised his eyebrow and now leaned in to whisper something to her. "Yet." With that he walked away having the last word….Again.

Ginny mentally cursed herself for not winning that one. She stomped her foot hard and was startled at his return. He was right behind her and his mouth was only an inch from the back of her head. "You want to be easy on that foot little Weasley. I don't think it can take any more abuse…………." Ginny whipped around and just stared at him. _What in the hell do you want now? And why are you staring at me like that?….Again._

Ginny crossed her arms and fidgeted nervously. "What Malfoy?"

Draco looked pleased with her uncomfortable demeanor. "Glad to see I do have that effect on you. Anyhow, I came back to tell you that it is now after curfew so ten points from Gryffindor for that….Ten more for whining like Pansy…..Ten more for giving me a a head ache….Ten more for flirting with me….."

"Flirting!" Ginny yelled.

Draco smirked and spoke casually. "Yes flirting….Ten more for interrupting me….Hmmm….But I'll give you back twenty for those strawberry knickers….No make it fifty……Yes fifty sounds about right for something as pleasing as that."

Ginny's jaw had dropped and she kept blinking her eyes in confusion. "Did you just-just-just…Did you just take points away from me because I flirted with you but then gave me points back because you saw my knickers?"

"Aha! So you admit to flirting with me then?" Draco said triumphantly.

Ginny threw her arms up in frustration. "I can't believe you Malfoy! No wait, of course I can! But how are you going to explain to your fellow Slytherin's that you awarded a blood traitor fifty points because you were pleased at the sight of her knickers? Doesn't that make you even worse than me? You'd actually sleep with a blood traitor?"

Draco put his arm around Ginny and started walking her down the corridor looking at her and speaking as if she were a small child. "My naïve little lion cub….Let me enlighten you on how our world works. Just because you're a filthy blood traitor doesn't mean I can't shag you senseless. Sometimes it's good to release sexual tension that's built up between enemies. Besides, you _are_ a pure blood. You've just got your priorities mixed up. Although I think your brother's would have a fit once they found out, they may find you lucky or fortunate to have scored with someone as dignified as me."

Ginny pushed his arm off and shoved him into the nearest wall. She had him pinned with both her hands on his chest. He could have easily gotten away but wasn't really interested in doing anything but hearing her retort. He couldn't help himself though, he had to say more. "You've never done it before have you? That's why you look as if you could kill me right now. Well it doesn't shock me really…I mean you _are_ a Weasley. But I guess I could do charity work." Draco pondered his last comment while stroking his chin. "Sure Weasley, I'll be your first."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked as she spoke. "I wouldn't ever-"

Suddenly she felt the tears threaten to seep out of her eyes so she stopped talking and simply stared at his shocked expression. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He thought he was being funny and flirting back. Wasn't he?

Ginny moved her eyes to the ground and walked away slowly. Draco felt the same guilt he had felt when he injured the kitten creep up inside him. He had to make it right. She could be angry at him, hell she could hate him. But, she couldn't be hurt. No that wouldn't sit well with him at all. He needed the adrenalin rush he would always get from fighting with her and if she was hurt, he knew she wouldn't fight. He needed to make sure that if he chose to taunt her tomorrow, she would fight back with that fire she always had.

"Hey little Weasley. Wait!" He ran after her and caught up easily. She wouldn't look at him. He could barely tell she knew he was there. "Listen Weasley, don't go getting all emotional on me."

Ginny stopped and gasped at him. Draco shook his head trying to think of something that would get under her skin. Something that would make her yell. Alas, those wonderful knickers popped in his head. "You know, I was wondering little Weasley. Are you wearing those strawberry knickers now because I wouldn't mind seeing them again."

Ginny pushed him against the wall hard this time but then became flushed and shot her eyes to the ground. Draco gave an amused look. "You are wearing them aren't you? Is that why your face is as red as your hair?" He took a few strands in his hands and breathed in deeply. He exhaled in a satisfied manner. Ginny looked bewildered at his action but then blushed again. He looked hopefully at her. "Can I see them?"

Ginny laughed and shouted as he playfully pulled at her skirt. "No you can't see my knickers Malfoy!"

He gave a pouty look and stuck out his lip. "Pretty Please with a strawberry on top?"

Ginny punched his arm while trying to hide her smile. "No! Look Malfoy, I'm tired. I need to get to bed." Ginny looked longingly at the portrait hole nearby. She started to walk towards it quickly and was right outside it when he finally replied.

"Mine's just down that way if you're interested." Draco whispered and gestured towards the dungeons.

Ginny threw her hands in the air again but then shrugged. "Alright! Fine! I'll shag you but only if you promise never to bring it up again!"

Draco's jaw dropped. "Really?" He smirked and stepped towards Ginny.

He snaked his arm around her waist and leaned in when Ginny yelled in his face. "NO NOT REALLY!"

She slammed the portrait hole behind her leaving him dumbfounded and aroused. She covered her mouth in shock realizing that she had probably just sentenced herself to death. _He is going to kill me! But did he actually expect me to shag him? He hates me and I hate him! Sexual tension? You must be joking!_

Draco shook his head in shock. He thought furiously as he walked back to the dungeons. _Filthy little Weasley! Lead me on and then slam the portrait in my face! She'll be sorry she ever messed with me! Like I would shag someone like her! Stupid strawberry knickers!_


	4. Control

**A/N-Alas! I have updated again for all you faithful and understanding readers! I like this one better than the last!**

Chapter four

It had been a month since Ginny's last encounter with Draco. She had seen him several times at meals but he always had his back to her. Little did she know, he had awaken the next morning and was glad that she had gotten the last word and would be ready for a fight when he teased her next time. He was just carefully planning his next move. Christmas break was to start in just two days and the Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow. Ginny had arranged to stay at Hogwarts since she was extremely behind in her studies. She had been unsuccessful at transforming lately and had been practicing that instead of completing her homework. Everyone she knew was going home for the holidays so she was determined she would get everything done with no interruptions.

Ginny had received detention with Snape that night for not turning in her homework. He had instructed her to clean out his private stores without using magic while he graded papers in his classroom. Ginny was standing on the ladder dusting off the shelf labeled number twenty around midnight when she was overcome with sneezing. _Damn dust. _She started to climb down the ladder but was startled by a voice from down below. "Bless you."

Ginny froze in fear. "M-M-Malfoy?"

"W-W-Wealsey?" He laughed.

Ginny refused to look at him. She was far from Snape's classroom or anything else. The private store room was on the other side of the castle and down a corridor that wasn't used much. Draco cleared his throat and sang menacingly. "Weeeeasley, come down here….Weeeeeasley, I have something for you."

Ginny gasped in fright. _Oh my God! He's going to rape me right here! Oh why did I taunt him? _

He sang again more evilly. "Weeeasley, I'm getting impaaatient. Weeeeasley, I'll come up and get yoooou."

Ginny yelped helplessly as she clung to the ladder. She felt him start climbing the ladder but on the opposite side she was on. She couldn't move. She was still frozen in fear. He chuckled as he passed by her. He was careful not to touch her and grasp the parts of the ladder she wasn't glued to. He stopped when their eyes were level and smiled widely. "Fancy meeting you up here." He pouted with his lips. "No strawberries today?"

Ginny just looked at him with tear filled eyes. Draco looked confused but then shrugged. "Oh well, apples are nice to look at to." Ginny looked away fighting the tears and trying to figure a way out of the room without being raped or murdered by Draco.

Draco looked around at the shelves. "Wow, all those years without servants have done you well little Weasley. I've never seen Snape's shelves look so clean. Maybe I'll hire you for your services….In my dormitory."

Ginny let go of the ladder with one hand and wiped away the one tear that escaped. Draco noticed. "Allergies huh? I've got them too. Anyways, I was in Snape's class just now and he said if _I_ found your work satisfactory you may go."

Ginny looked shockingly at Draco. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "S-S-Snape knows you're here?"

Draco responded calmly. "Of course he does. Do you think I'd be wandering the corridors if he didn't send me in the first place? My rounds ended at Midnight. He just asked if I'd excuse you on my way back to the dungeons."

Ginny sniffled and sighed in relief. Draco looked at her wondering why she looked so upset at first and was now relieved. "What's with you little Weasley?"

Ginny shook her head. "I just thought…I thought you were going to….I thought you were going to do something awful to me….Sort of revenge for leading you on that night."

Draco looked intrigued as he leaned in closer with an excited grin. "What did you think I was going to do to you?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip trying to hide more tears. "I thought you were going either rape me or murder me."

Draco became disgusted and infuriated. "WHAT? Is that what you think of me? A rapist? A murderer? Do you honestly think I would need to force anyone to sleep with me? I mean look at me!"

Ginny whimpered at his shouting. "I'm sorry! But what do you expect? What a perfect place to do it! I mean no one would even hear me scream! We're far away from everything and everyone! You could kill me and no one would even find me for weeks!"

Draco's eyebrow raised slightly as he pondered her words. He couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she feared him right now. Fear was control and control was everything to him. "You know little Weasley. I didn't come in here for anything other than stealing a peak at your knickers…But that picture you just painted seems increasingly inviting. I like the way you think."

Ginny's face turned pale white. _Great Ginny, why don't you just throw yourself off the ladder? Make his job a little easier for him. Why don't you draw him a map of the perfect place to bury you? _Draco saw that she was now beyond frightened so he felt his revenge was complete. It was time to stop. "Alright, little Weasley. Don't go freaking out on me. I'm not going to hurt you." He softly pat her hand.

Ginny wiped her eyes and sniffed again. "You're not?"

Draco smiled. "You sound disappointed. Maybe you do want me to hurt you?"

Ginny sighed again in relief and even broke a small smile. "No thank you Malfoy."

Draco smirked again as he stared into her eyes. They were both holding on to the ladder in such a way that each hand was grasping the ladder next to the other. They weren't touching but they were extremely close. Ginny felt uncomfortable at the silence and his piercing blue eyes. "Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Can I be excused?" Ginny said hating the fact that she even had to ask him.

Draco nodded and Ginny started to climb down the ladder. Her hands had become slippery and she lost her grasp on the ladder. Draco climbed down fast and pulled her flailing arms back onto the ladder. Ginny's face was now pinned against his and she breathed in his scent. They were both panting heavily and Ginny mumbled as she pulled her face away. "Thanks."

Draco whispered evilly. "Right, just don't get any ideas little Weasley. No matter how much you want to take advantage of me, I won't let you."

Ginny scoffed as she finally reached the bottom. She was relieved that he wasn't going to hurt her even though he was in the perfect position to do so. Since she felt as if she was safe she thought she'd taunt him just a bit for scaring her so much. "By the way Malfoy, they aren't apples."

A look of shock and disbelief came across his face. "Yes they are….I'm sure of it. I had quite a while before you knew I was here." He started replaying the vision in his head and squinted in concentration. "They're pink….With red apples on them."

Ginny just shrugged. "Okay Malfoy, if you say so. It's sad though, you've always struck me as the observant type."

Draco was clearly offended. "I am observant! Maybe if you weren't brushing dust down into my eyes I would have gotten a better look."

Ginny smiled. "Right, it's my fault that you can't properly check a girl out."

Draco became even more infuriated. "I wasn't checking you out little Weasley…I was…I was…Alright I was! So what? You're female, I'm male! You can't expect me to ignore how you look in a skirt! I'm a man!"

_Yes! I'm under his skin. Oh sweet victory! _Ginny took a step towards him which caused him to back into the shelves. "You're right Malfoy…You are a man…." She eyed him pleasingly. "I don't blame you if you can't ignore how I look in a skirt." Draco crossed his arms and smiled. "But I do expect you to make better observations next time. Pink is correct however apples is not."

Ginny started to walk out of the store room but Draco quickly pulled her in by her waist. "Let me try again. I'll get it right this time I swear."

Ginny sighed triumphantly as he turned her to face him. "I don't think so Malfoy. That's enough peeking out of you for tonight."

Ginny started to leave his arms but he pulled her closer to him. "Some other night then?" He whispered.

Ginny's face began to burn and tingle. If she didn't pull away quickly, Draco was going to kiss her. The only way she was going to get out this one was to lie. "Another night."

Draco released her but didn't remove his gaze in her eyes. Ginny backed out of the store room making sure he didn't grab for her again. Just as she was in the doorway she whispered. "Cherries Malfoy….They are cherries."

Draco ran his hand through his hair in obvious physical frustration as Ginny laughed happily down the corridor. "Don't you want an escort? These corridors are dangerous at night." Draco yelled. Ginny gestured as if she didn't need an escort and kept walking. She knew Draco was following her but from very far away. She was enjoying the power she had over him right now.

She turned a corner and bumped right into Crabbe and Goyle. "Lost Weasley?" Goyle whispered as he grabbed her arms and pinned them to wall.

Crabbe laughed and took out his wand. "You know Weasley, Malfoy won't admit it but you have definitely blossomed over the years." Crabbe and Goyle were both eyeing her hungrily. Goyle moved one of his hands to her throat and started cutting off her airway.

Crabbe laughed again and started to unbutton her top. "Let's see just how much you've blossomed. What's up Malfoy?"

_Oh thank God! He'll stop them! I can't breathe! Hurry Malfoy! I'm seeing spots. Why are you smiling? _Draco smirked and took hold of Goyle's hand. Goyle looked at him in shock. "You don't want to kill her just yet Goyle. We should have some fun with her first don't you think?" Draco said evilly.

Goyle removed his grasp from Ginny who began gasping for air. Goyle suddenly took out his wand and pointed it at her. "You're right. What shall we do with her?"

Draco stepped up to Ginny and looked into her eyes with an evil grin. "I'll tell you what _I'm _going to do with her. _I'm _going to take her to my room and have some fun. If there's anything left when I'm done which I doubt, I'll let you know." Crabbe and Goyle gave looks a child gives when you take away their lollipop. Ginny was barely conscious as Goyle had done a number on her throat. She was grasping at it with both hands and trying to regain her fuzzy eyesight as she leaned against the wall. Just then, Draco flung her over his shoulder and carried her down to the dungeons with Crabbe and Goyle following gloomily behind him with their arms crossed. Once Ginny found a voice, she started to scream but Draco cast "Silencio!". She started to beat on his shoulders and kick at his chest but he easily controlled her.

There was no one in the Slytherin common room as Draco walked with her still over his shoulder into his private room. Crabbe and Goyle angrily flung themselves on chairs knowing that when Draco was with a girl, he didn't come out for hours. Draco dropped her harshly on the bed and then cast several locking charms over his door. Ginny scooted to the side of the bed farthest from where he was standing and curled into a ball crying softly.

Draco removed his shirt and crawled into the bed next to her. He waited for her to stop which she didn't. "Why are you still crying little Weasley?"

Ginny covered her ears refusing to listen to anything he had to say. "Weeeasley, why are you cryyyying? Weeeeasley, you're drenching my bed." Ginny heard him but then cried louder. He tried to place a hand on her head which made her jump and frantically crawl off the bed and into a corner where she stared at him with heavy breathing.

Draco looked extremely confused. "Hey? Stop. Why are you so upset?"

Ginny wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. She wasn't going to give him anymore satisfaction. She was going to be brave. She knew there was no way out of his room so there wasn't really a reason to fight. He had won. He was going to hurt her badly.

Draco began to smile. "That's better. Come sit." He pat the bed softly as Ginny shook her head. "Look Weasley, if Crabbe and Goyle are going to believe this than you're going to have to be here for at least a few hours. They know me. There's no reason for you to just sit on the floor in the corner."

Ginny was confused again. "You're not going to-to?"

Draco through his hands up furiously. "No! I don't do that Weasley! Good God you are thicker than your stupid brother! I thought we cleared that up in the store room already! Why would I ignore the perfect opportunity of not getting caught _there_ but then drag you to my room where I could be easily caught? You know maybe I should tell them I'm finished and that it's their turn."

"NO!" Ginny wiped her eyes again in embarrassment. She sat down on the bed next to him and whispered. "Sorry…Again. I just-"

Draco laid back on his pillow and sighed. "Let's just talk about something else. Or not talk at all. I'm tired."

Ginny looked around the room. There were chairs but no couch. She thought best to sit on the recliner that had a blanket flung over it. She walked over to it as Draco watched her curiously. She curled up into the recliner and covered herself. "What are you doing little Weasley?"

Ginny yawned. "Trying to fall asleep."

Draco scoffed. "Look, I just saved you from being ravaged by Crabbe and Goyle and have had two attempts at taking of advantage of you and didn't. You don't trust me enough to stay on my side of the bed?"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Don't you think you should cover up before you welcome me into your bed Malfoy?"

Draco smiled evilly. "Don't think you can control yourself do you? I don't blame you little Weasley. I know I'm irresistible."

Ginny stood in shock. "Do you really think that I am the least bit attracted to _you!_"

Draco spoke menacingly as he sat up. "Well that would explain all the staring wouldn't it?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "I-I was staring at you because I'm in shock about how completely arrogant and conceited you are! Surely you don't think everyone worships you as they let on! No one likes you Malfoy! And I hate you!"

Draco smiled happily as she laid down on the bed far away and eyeing him suspiciously. They were far away but facing each other as they both laid on their sides. "Good, you're supposed to hate me….Now everything is as it should be. You're filthy poor and I'm gorgeously rich."

Ginny kicked him hard in his leg. "I hate you Malfoy. I hate everything about you. I hate this bed, I hate this room, and I hate-" She couldn't stifle her yawn. "I hate um you?"

Draco laughed loudly as he rubbed his leg. "Forgot where you were going with that did you? Filthy blood traitor."

"Conceited bastard." Ginny shot back.

"Disgusting Muggle lover." He said while he yawned.

"Selfish prat." Ginny's eye were closed and she was yawning every few seconds.

"Rag wearing um….Hmmm….Rag wearing tease." Draco said slowly as his eyes were now closed.

Ginny giggled at the last comment. _I am a horrible tease. _She opened her eyes and found Draco now staring at her. She yawned again. "Ugh! What are you staring at?"

He smiled. "You even know you're a tease."

Ginny shrugged and stretched. "Oh well, we all have our faults don't we? I mean isn't that what we've just been going over? How terrible we both are?"

Draco closed his eyes again. "True…Night little Weasley….You little tease."

Ginny yawned again. "Good night Malfoy…..You insufferable jerk."

They continued to call each other names until they fell asleep.


	5. Purrrrrrrrr!

**A/N-Okay, please tell me you were all aware that the website was completely screwed up for the last three days! I have been desperately trying to upload this chapter forever! I hope you understand that I had nothing to do with this delay! You may sigh in relief as I will be submitting chapter six shortly. **

Chapter five

Ginny awoke a few hours later utterly freezing. The fire had gone out and the room was completely dark. She could hear Draco breathing peacefully as he slept. Ginny was already under the comforter but even that wasn't keeping her warm enough to fall back to sleep. _Do I dare? Oh what the heck! I'll deny it in the morning. _She already knew how much warmer he made her as a kitten, why not a human? Ginny scooted across to his side of the bed. Just being a little closer to him started to make her feel warmer. He must have sensed her warmth as well as he stirred and breathed her in. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into his chest. He breathed her in again and moaned loudly. Ginny giggled softly causing her lips to graze his chest. He breathed in deeply as Ginny's face began to tingle against goose bumps that had just formed on his chest and arms.

She was mortified. She hadn't meant to do that. _Oh please don't let him remember that in the morning._ Draco started to run his fingers through her hair which caused her to fall asleep comfortably. Ginny was awakened by Draco chuckling a few minutes later. She was angry now. "What is so funny Malfoy?"

He started laughing loudly as he kept his arms tightly around her. "Do you always purr in your sleep or should I feel privileged?"

Ginny gasped. "I wasn't purring….I was probably just snoring."

Draco kept laughing between his words. "You forget I have roomed with Crabbe and Goyle. I know snoring and that wasn't snoring. That was purring….I think I'll change your name from little Weasley to little Kitten."

Ginny kicked him in the leg again and started to move away. "Oh no you don't! It's too cold for me to get up and start another fire. The least you can do is keep me warm after I saved you." Ginny kept trying to wiggle away. "Come on kitten! Please? I don't blame you for purring. You are a Gryffindor. Just don't expect me to start hissing in my sleep. But something else may start slithering your way." Ginny kicked him again. "Look, if you keep me warm then we'll be even okay? You won't owe me anything for helping you tonight…..Deal?"

Ginny stopped wiggling and whispered as she scooted back to the warmth of his chest. "Deal." A few minutes passed by as Draco started playing with her hair again. "I still hate you Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. "Me too Kitten."

"Stop calling me that!" Ginny demanded.

"Alright, alright. Good night Kitten." Draco said but then blocked her kick this time. He squeezed her leg and moved it away. He pat her thigh softly. "Go to sleep like a good little kitty."

"Ugh!" Ginny turned over so that her back was to him. This proved to be a worse idea as he nudged his body against hers and now rested his hand on her stomach. _What ever you do, don't rub it! I'll start purring again. _Draco nuzzled his face into her hair and sighed happily.

He whispered into her ear. "Déjà vu."

"What?" Ginny whispered back.

"Nothing." Draco fell back to sleep and Ginny followed shortly after.

Ginny started blinking her eyes at the sun peering through the window hours later. She immediately realized that she was now facing Draco who was staring at her with a large grin. "Morning Kitten."

"Ugh! Why must you keep calling me that?" Ginny asked sounding extremely irritated and rubbed her eyes.

Draco laughed. "You were doing it again. And each time I played with your hair or rubbed your arm, you did it louder."

Ginny sat up quickly. "No I wasn't."

Draco shrugged. "Okay you weren't."

"Was I really Malfoy?" Ginny asked as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes but I wouldn't be embarrassed about it. So you purr big deal. I think it's cute and I bet if you told Potter about it, he'd finally pay you some attention." Draco said trying to anger her which of course worked.

"I told you that I don't like Harry Potter! Now drop it you dumb prat!" Ginny kicked the covers off and pulled at the door handle. "Let me out you stupid git!"

Draco laughed and removed the locks on the door. Ginny stepped out and found Crabbe and Goyle waking up alone in the common room. They both looked at their watches and then at Ginny. "Malfoy was wonderful! He shagged me all night! I can't imagine either of you topping him so I think I'll be going. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourselves."

Ginny ran out of the common room leaving Crabbe and Goyle rubbing their eyes with looks of disappointment. They looked over at Draco who was beaming. "She's a feisty one that Weasley. But I think I taught her a lesson. Anyhow, I want you to know that she's my property from now on which means if I catch either of you near her….." He began to whisper evilly as he gave them looks of rage. "I'll kill you."

He slammed the door triumphantly and lay down on his bed. He grabbed the pillow Ginny had slept on and brought it too his face. He breathed it in deeply and mumbled to himself. "Strawberries."

Ginny sighed as she made into her dormitory. _What a night! No more Malfoy for at least two weeks! _Ginny thought to herself remembering that after the Hogsmeade trip, the two week break started. She decided she would go to Hogsmeade and try to transform herself for the fun of it before she engrossed herself in her studies.

Ginny walked down the road to Hogsmeade alone and realized that not too many students had decided to come. The snow crushed beneath her shoes as she tightened her scarf around her neck. She decided to try her transformation near a fence in front of the shrieking shack. She had her back to the road and was staring intently at the fence. _I'm a kitten. I want to jump up on the fence and look for something to chase. _Ginny suddenly felt a huge snowball hit her head hard. She whipped around finding Pansy Parkinson balling up another in her hands. "Parents can't afford to bring you home for the holidays Weasley?"

Ginny smiled. "Yours couldn't stand your ugly sight so they asked you to stay behind?"

Pansy shrieked loudly. "I'm not ugly you poor blood traitor! If I was, how did I get Draco?"

Ginny chuckled to herself and didn't realize Draco was coming followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "Is that what you think Pansy? You've got him? When's the last time he's told you he loved you? When's the last time he kissed you? By the look on your face, not recently. You can keep telling yourself he's yours Pansy but I think you're sadly mistaken."

Pansy started stomping her feet and throwing a tantrum. She whined loudly. "He does love me! He kisses me! He's just been busy lately!"

"God Pansy do you have to screech that loud? We could here you clear from Honeydukes." Draco yelled as he massaged his temples.

Pansy continued to whine. "I'm sorry Drakey poo. Another head ache? I wish I knew what caused those."

Draco squinted in pain. "I have a few ideas. So what's going on here? Is my Little Kitten here trying to prove her undying love for me?"

Ginny glared at Draco as Pansy looked back and forth between the two of them. "What do you mean _your _little kitten Draco?"

Draco grinned with his eyes glued to Ginny and completely ignoring Pansy's stare. "Just a name I've given her."

Crabbe and Goyle both laughed menacingly. Pansy now looked at them dangerously. "What? What's going on?"

Draco shrugged and then finally looked at Pansy. "Let's just say that I taught her a lesson last night."

Pansy covered her mouth and shook her head. "What are talking about? You and her….You didn't."

Crabbe and Goyle smiled as Draco laughed. "Why would that bother you Pansy? It's not like she didn't put up quite a fight. I have the bruises to prove it. Look at my leg." Draco started to pull up one of his pant legs but stopped as Pansy raised her hand in the air.

She swallowed hard and continued to whine. "Do you mean to tell me that you have me available to you at any time of the day and you still chose to sleep with this filth that doesn't even want you?"

Draco stroked his chin pretending to consider her words. "Yes I believe that's it in a nutshell. But I wouldn't be so sure she doesn't want me. I mean it did take me all night but she finally came around. I happen to think she enjoyed herself."

Ginny watched in horror as Pansy gripped her wand in her hands. She looked over at Ginny in disgust. "It's all your fault!"

Ginny pulled out her wand and cast the bat bogey hex on Pansy. She started to run as she heard Pansy's screams but Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "No, no, no Kitten."

"Let me go you git!" Ginny squirmed and kicked her feet violently.

"Shhh." He whispered into her ear. "Now be a good little kitty and remove the hex."

Ginny stopped squirming as he gently released her. "You just said horrible things to her and now you want me to help her?"

Draco nodded and smiled. "Welcome to my twisted relationship with Pansy. Now if you could just remove it quickly. Her screaming is making me nauseous."

Ginny scoffed and removed the curse. "You're terrible to her you know that? I don't like her one bit but you, you are supposed to be her boyfriend! How could you treat her like that? Telling her you slept with me! How is that supposed to make her feel Malfoy?"

Draco looked appallingly at Ginny. "Who cares? I've been trying to rid myself of her for years. It's her fault if she can't take the hint, not mine."

Ginny pushed him away and ran towards the castle. She stopped towards a tree and realized they were far away but heading towards her. _I need to climb up this tree. I need to climb up this tree. _She transformed and started trying to dig her claws into the bark. _This isn't as easy as cats make it look. _Ginny made several attempts to climb it that were all unsuccessful.

Suddenly, she was scooped up by someone who she soon heard to be Pansy. "Oh look Drakey poo! I love cats!"

She thrust the kitten into Draco's arms. He pushed it away. "What do I want with a stupid cat Pansy? I know, why don't you cuddle up to her tonight. Then maybe you won't come begging me to sleep with you!"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind them. Pansy cooed. "Oh stop being such a grump Drakey. I think I'll keep her. She's adorable."

Draco sighed heavily. "Great, you've found yourself a girlfriend. Can we go now?"

Pansy shrugged indifferently and hugged Ginny closely to her chest. Ginny was meowing and gasping for air. Draco grabbed the kitten from Pansy. "Good God Parkinson! Couldn't you see her eyes bugging out of her face? You're going to smother her just like you do to me! I'm going to my room and **NO** that is not an invitation Pansy! I'll see you guys after break."

Draco stalked up the steps with the kitten and Pansy called out to him. "Bye Draco! Happy Christmas!" Draco didn't respond and slammed the door behind him.

He entered his dormitory and laid Ginny down on his bed. He kneeled on the floor becoming eye level with her. "So how've you been Red? Has little kitten um Weasley taken good care of you? I'm sorry I scared you that day. Have to keep my reputation up you know?"

Ginny just blinked up at him curiously. _Please don't place any locking charms on the door! I need to study. _Draco just stared at her and pat her gently. "She was in here you know. I know I said you were the best thing in my bed in ages but I'm sorry to say she topped you. You don't mind though right?"

Ginny held her tiny head up proudly. "Meow."

"Well I guess it's just you and me for break precious." Draco said as he scratched the base of her tail.

_Oh yes, me like…Wait, what? You're not going home for break?_

"I can't stand the manor at Christmas time anymore so I'll just keep you company."

_Oh joy, Malfoy for two weeks. I can barely control myself……How in the heck am I supposed to study if I'll be stuck with you?_

"Are you hungry Red? Me too. Let's go down to the Great Hall for dinner." Draco scooped her up into his chest and hid her in his robes. When he sat down at the Slytherin table he noticed there were only a dozen students that decided not to go home. He looked around and then nodded. He took Ginny out of his robes and sat her on the table. Ginny flicked her tail absentmindedly as she stared at Draco. He stared back with his chin resting on his hand and a grin across his face. "You're cute you know that?"

_Yes, you've told me that. _The food appeared on the table suddenly. _Yes! Roast and potatoes. _Ginny sniffed Draco's plate carefully as she glanced up at him. He didn't seem to mind so she dug in to some pieces he pushed to the side of his plate for her. After dinner Draco took her outside. "Alright then Red, go do your business. I'll be back in five minutes if you want to come back inside."

_Okay this is my chance._ Ginny hurried down the steps and under the stairs. _I need to change back so I'm not stuck with Draco for two weeks. I need to change back or else I'm going to freeze out here. I need to use the bathroom. _Ginny found saw some lose dirt and walked over to it. She rolled her eyes. _This is so humiliating. I need to be Ginny again!_

Draco called for her after a few minutes. "Here kitty, kitty."

_Ugh! I'll try again tomorrow. _Ginny started climbing up the stairs with difficulty. Draco seemed to notice and walked down to meet her. "We'll be here all night if you keep that up." He scooped her up. _Bless you!_

They returned to his dormitory and Draco placed the locking charms on his door. He changed into his pajama pants and jumped on the bed. _Um hello! I'm sort of stuck here on the floor! _"Meow."

"Oh sorry. Come here love." Draco grabbed her and placed her on his bare chest…Again. _Mmmmm. You're warm. Yes behind my ears. Now my tail. Good boy. _

"You sure do purr loud….Hey that reminds me of someone. That Weasley girl purrs while she sleeps. She sounds just like you. I've never heard a girl do something like that before. And trust me I've heard a lot of things in this room." _Ugh, you pig. _"I should probably stop messing with her though. Things are getting a little too close if you know what I mean. Besides, she's in love with Potter. Ouch!" Ginny swiped her claw at his arm. _I am not in love with that stupid git!_


	6. Instincts

**A/N-For those of you I wasn't able to Private Message: My apologies for empty promises. As soon as I tried to upload the new chapter, the Document Manager seemed to be down. I have been trying to load this since yesterday. Anyhow, on to the next chapter. I hope you like it! Next time I have trouble loading a chapter, I will post a message on my profile page. If you haven't heard from me in a while and I haven't posted anything, assume the website is down since I promise not to leave you all hanging like that again.**

Chapter six

Ginny snuggled up to Draco and yawned as he stroked her back. He rolled on his side placing her next to him on her back. He rubbed her belly which put her automatically to sleep with loud purring. He chuckled and then too fell asleep. The next couple of days didn't show much success in Ginny's transformation back to her human form. Draco only let her out long enough to use the bathroom and she was too afraid to run away and be stranded in the snow. Thankfully, he spoiled her like crazy with lots of food, cat toys, and belly rubs. She started to even wonder if she wanted to return to her original state. _Goodness! I've never been treated this good in my entire life!_ Life as a kitten wasn't too difficult with Draco taking care of her.

After about a week, Draco started getting restless. He had many of the girls who stayed behind making passes at him but he simply shooed them away. Ginny was shocked at how picky he was being. She assumed all guys would sleep with anything.

One morning Draco had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. _Do you really have to prance around here like that? I'm trying to hate you and you're distracting me!_

"Hey kitty. Have a nice nap?" Draco sat on the bed next to Ginny who was purring and nudging at his hands so he would pet her. Draco didn't seem to notice and was preoccupied. "What I wouldn't give to have that Weasley girl here."

_Excuse me? Do you actually miss me? _Draco laid back with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. He interlaced his fingers behind his wet hair. "I mean there's no one here to torment." _Oh, that's why you miss me? You're bored and want to be cruel to someone? Sure why not poor defenseless little Weasley! Her life isn't hard enough without you sticking your insults in it!_

"You should see the fire in her eyes when I pester her. It's like all she wants to do is murder me when I say the things I do. And then she teases me!" He placed a hand over his eyes and yelled. "Oh how she teases me! That red head drives me crazy!" Draco ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

_Hee hee hee! You like me._

Draco stood and shook Ginny from his mind. "Enough of that nonsense huh? Let's go for a walk in the snow shall we?"

_Well if we must, we must. _

Draco picked up his kitten and brought her outside the castle. He walked her down the stone steps and placed her in the snow. "Alright Red, go have some fun."

Ginny scampered away and found herself up to her neck with snow. She finally crawled through far enough and hid behind a tree. _Okay, you're Ginny. I want to be human! I want to be Ginny the magnificent chaser!……………Ginny the red head that drives Malfoy crazy? _

In that instant, she was transformed back. _Thank God. _She thought to herself. She thought she'd have a little fun with Draco now that she was back to her normal self. She stepped from behind the tree and found him sitting on a bench near the lake. She placed her arms around his shoulders and whispered. "Fancy meeting you here."

Draco jerked around and smiled. "What are you doing here Kitten?"

Ginny frowned playfully. "Oh, I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll be going then."

Draco grabbed her arm gently. "No wait. I just, have you been at Hogwarts this whole time? I haven't seen you at any of the meals."

Ginny didn't really feel like lying to him. "I uh, just got back. I really needed to get some studying done."

Draco forced a smile. "You came back to study?"

Ginny replied in an offended tone. "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

Draco shrugged. "It's not. Anyways, nice to have you back Kitten."

"Ginny, my name is Ginny." Ginny said tapping her foot.

Draco shook his head. "I know it is but that's not what I call you….Kitten. Trust me you've earned the name."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny shouted.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "You know exactly what it means."

Ginny shrugged and sat down beside him. "So what have you been up to? Shagging girls senseless?"

"No! I mean of course I have and you're actually delaying me for my next one." Draco said unconvincingly and checked his watch.

"Right. Have you been missing that fire in my eyes and how I drive you crazy?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all!" Draco said quickly but then eyed her suspiciously. "I uh, should get back inside. Kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on kitty."

"I'm sorry, but are you speaking to me?" Ginny said with a huge grin.

Draco laughed. "No, I'm calling my kitten. Well not you but my other kitten…..The real one. The one who doesn't get embarrassed when she purrs."

Ginny blushed as Draco pointed a finger in her face. "Yeah like that. Here kitty, kitty."

Ginny started to pace realizing that he was waiting for something that would never come. "I uh saw your cat just behind that tree over there. She seemed to be enjoying herself in the snow. Why don't you let her play a little longer?"

Draco started looking around frantically. "But, she should come inside. It's terribly cold out. Well not as cold as it was but still cold. What if she gets lost?"

Ginny placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and spoke softly. "She'll come back Malfoy. No girl can resist you remember? Don't worry. She'll come back."

Draco eyes moved to Ginny's hand which made her quickly remove it from his shoulder. He scoffed loudly. "Well one redhead leaves me and another enters my life at that exact moment. Strange isn't it?"

Ginny gasped thinking he was on to her. "Well I'm sure she's just beyond the tree. Shall I go check for you?" She realized she would have to transform back or he was never going to leave.

Draco shrugged. "Oh well, maybe you're right. She'll come back. I mean you did, didn't you? You came back to me." He said flirtatiously.

Ginny humored him. "Sure Malfoy. I came back to you. Now let's get inside where it's warm."

He nodded and they walked up the steps together. Just when Ginny should have been turning right to the tower she continued on with Draco. He looked at her curiously but then decided to wait and see what she was up to. Ginny was going over what thoughts would actually make her transform successfully in her head. She was so entranced in those thoughts that she didn't even realize that she had walked right into the Slytherin common room and into Draco's dormitory.

This is the place that she had been coming for over a week as a cat. Her instincts brought her here. She sat on the bed and then took off her coat. Draco looked perplexed and followed her every move with his eyes. She stretched out on the bed as Draco stood there with an amused smile. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall watching Ginny lie on her side, twirl her hair, and think intently.

Every now and then her face would light up but then she would shake her head and say "No, that's not it." Her intent thinking face returned as Draco shook his head in shock. As far as Ginny knew at that moment. She was a kitten in Draco's room. She had completely forgotten that she had transformed.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore so he sat down on the bed next to her. Ginny automatically turned her body so that her head was now in his lap and she was staring up at the ceiling. She started to nudge her head against his hands and look at him expectantly. Draco simply froze wondering how mental Ginny possibly could have gone. Ginny suddenly looked at him angrily and shouted. "Hello? Rub my belly or something!"

Draco burst out laughing and was barely able to utter one word. "What?"

Ginny quickly covered her mouth in utter shock. "I mean um, meow?" _You're human now you moron! _

Draco was laughing so hard that tears were pouring out of his eyes. He didn't bother wiping them away until he caught his breath. Ginny didn't know what to do. _Just pretend that you're playing the Kitten role with him! Tease him or something to throw him off. _She thought to herself.

Ginny sat up on all fours (a position she was now accustomed to) and placed Draco's hand on her head that he quickly ran through her hair. She started purring which silenced his laughing **immediately**. He looked at her intently. She started to nuzzle his neck with her nose and lips. No kissing just nuzzling. Draco sighed heavily and grabbed the back of her head gently. "You should probably stop that Kitten. I can't be responsible for my actions right now."

Ginny shrugged. _Hooray! Off the hook already. I'm tired. I wonder if he'll let me take a quick nap before I go. _The effects of being a lazy cat were still overwhelming to Ginny even as a human. She crawled away from him towards the other side of the bed. He gasped and jumped out of the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CRAWLING AROUND MY BED LIKE THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" He placed a hand over his heavily beating chest.

Ginny stopped and turned around speaking innocently. "Sorry. Do you mind if I just take a quick nap before I go? You're bed is so comfortable."

"Before you go? Why are you even here?" Draco said with a confused tone.

Ginny sat up and stifled a yawn. "You're right I should go."

"That's not what I said Kitten, so stay right where you are." Ginny laid back obediently. "You just waltzed in like you live here or something. Like you being here was a part of the plan. You seemed to know exactly how to get here. What's going on?" Draco said sounding exasperated.

Ginny rolled on her stomach and stretched. She was almost asleep. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I just missed you. I wanted to be with you."

Draco scoffed. "You're a terrible liar. What's really going on?"

"Look, you didn't seem to mind that I followed you so that's what I did. If you want me to leave than just tell me. If not, come and lay with me." Ginny said truly wanting to cuddle with him. She had been his snuggle partner for over a week and got pretty used to his touch and warmth. She wasn't sure if she could fall asleep without him. Draco stood frozen in disbelief but then softened when she reached her arms out to him. He kicked of his shoes and took off his shirt.

He crawled in and snaked his arm around her waist like before. He whispered into her ear. "You drive me crazy."

She smiled and whispered back. "I know it…Uh, do you mind rubbing my back?" She couldn't help herself. She loved the way he would stroke her so she rolled over onto her stomach and slightly raised up her shirt waiting patiently.

Draco smiled and started to rub her back as Ginny moaned softly. "Hey, I thought you asked me to rub your belly at first?"

Ginny flipped over to expose her stomach. "Oh well, if you must, you must!"

Draco laughed loudly and rubbed her stomach. Ginny began purring. Draco was about to jump out of his skin. "I love it when you do that." He said as he eyed her hungrily.

Ginny suddenly felt extremely feisty. She wanted to play. She thought biting him would be a bit much so instead she started to softly tickle his neck with her fingers. He trapped her hand between his head and neck. "No tickling. I can't stand it."

_Well that was a mistake! _Ginny jumped up and pinned his arms on the bed with her legs. "Looks like you're the one who's beneath me huh? By the way, did you say you can't stand it? What exactly? This?" Ginny slid her fingers gently up and down his side.

Draco squirmed with a smile on his face. "I'm warning you, be a good little Kitten or I will have to punish you."

"Oh help! Help me! He's going to punish me!" Ginny mocked.

Draco whispered evilly. "Bad idea."

He flipped her over and trapped her under his body. "Not very intimidating when you're trapped are you? Now let me see. What should I do? I could tickle you back."

"Oh God please don't! I hate it just as much as you! Can't you think of anything else?" Ginny pleaded. "I'll do anything you say!"

"Anything?" Draco said evilly.

"Anything just don't tickle me!" Ginny said sounding relieved.

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Okay, show me your knickers." Draco said triumphantly.

"What? I'm not showing you my knickers!" Ginny said loudly.

"You promised Kitten."

"I-I-I. What is it with you and seeing my knickers Malfoy?"

"It's not so much seeing you in your knickers per say. It's more seeing you out of them." Draco said tugging at her skirt.

Ginny sat up nervously. "I-I can't. It wouldn't be right."

"Alright, alright. I was only kidding." Draco said disappointedly and raising defeated hands into the air. "So I guess I get to tickle you now since you didn't keep your promise."

"Wha-" Ginny was interrupted by her own laughter and screams. Draco was tickling her everywhere. After a few minutes of torture, Ginny finally wiggled herself free and started to crawl quickly to the edge of the bed. Just as she was about to reach it, Draco grabbed her ankle and pulled back underneath him.

"Hmmm. I guess you're beneath me now aren't you? Which means I'm over you and you're under me. Things are exactly as they should be. Look where all your flirty whispering has got you. In my bed with me in control." Draco said victoriously.

Ginny couldn't help but agree in her thoughts. His eyes were so inviting. His hair kept falling into his eyes sexily. His body was resting gently against hers. His scent was seducing her. She was going to do something that was only going to get her hurt. Just like he had said in the hospital wing. _Oh well, life happens. _Ginny started to stroke his hair away from his face as Draco simply looked from her feet to her eyes longingly.

Just as she was about to give in to herself, Draco rolled on his back thinking intently. Ginny started to fidget awkwardly with her hands. He whispered barely loud enough for her to hear. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ginny saw that as a green light to leave so she quickly stood pretending not to hear him. "I'm going to go Malfoy. Maybe I'll see you around. Thanks for….Thanks." Ginny walked out leaving him on his bed cursing himself for finding his conscience.


	7. Secret Kisses

**A/N-Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and being so understanding about the update delay. I hope you continue to like the last few chapters.**

Chapter seven

The first meal since Ginny had left Draco's room started off very easy. She was alone at the Gryffindor table and enjoying her pork chops and stew. However, good things don't last long as she very well knew. She heard footsteps heading to her table and knowing that everyone had either finished or was already seated Ginny just knew it had to be him. She lowered her head and tried to seem fascinated with her stew. She could tell it was him out of the corner of her eye. His light hair and tall build was just too much of a giveaway.

She kept her head down hoping he would go away. But of course, he slowly sat in front of her and laid his hands on the table. A few minutes went by so he leaned down resting his chin on his hands causing Ginny to lower her head further. After a few more minutes he began strumming his fingers on the table and propped his head to the side on his other hand. Ginny looked to her right and continued to eat as if no one was around. This caused him annoyance so he climbed over the table sitting to her left extremely close.

Ginny didn't even flinch at his movements even though her insides were turning. He moved her foot gently with his and still received nothing. He pushed her foot a little harder which caused Ginny to stomp hard on his. "So you do know I'm here." Draco said casually.

She finally looked at him with a forced smile. "Yes. I know."

"Have you finished studying yet?" Draco said curiously.

Ginny looked at him appallingly. "How is that possible? I just started."

Draco shrugged disappointedly. "I guess it's not possible however, I was hoping we could go somewhere. You know, relax a bit."

Ginny gaped at him. "What do you think we-I mean I have been doing the past week? I'm back and I need to study."

Draco gave a look of frustration. "Well how long will that take?"

Ginny chuckled. "As long as it does I guess."

"What kind of an answer is that? As long as it does!" Draco said angrily.

"I don't see why you care so much Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

"Because, I want to go somewhere with you and you're delaying it. I don't like being put off you know." Draco said arrogantly.

Ginny laughed loudly. "Oh dear me! I'm delaying the Prince of Slytherin! Send me off to Azkaban why don't you? Isn't there some sort of punishment for such a terrible crime?"

"I can think one up if you like?" He smiled. "Look, I want to go somewhere, anywhere together. Even if it's just outside for a short walk. What exactly do you need to accomplish before we can do something like that?"

Ginny pondered her homework. "Well, I have a ten page essay due in potions, I need to interpret a dream for divination, I need to read a book for-" Draco raised his hand to silence her.

"Alright, I get it. Why don't we go into the library? Potions is a breeze for me so I can help you do the essay quickly. Divination is a completely useless subject so you should just ignore the assignment and drop the class. You can read after we do something together. How does that sound?" Draco said commandingly.

Ginny started laughing hysterically. Draco waited until she was done to ask. "And what's so funny Kitten?"

Ginny wiped away a small tear out of the corner of her eye while stifling more laughter. "You can't help yourself! You can't survive unless you're telling someone what to do!"

Draco shrugged. "So you've figured me out. Hooray for you. Let's get going then."

Ginny just shook her head with a smile and followed him to the library. "Okay, what's the potion we'll be writing about?"

"Wolfsbane." Ginny said as she scanned some of the books in the shelves.

Draco nodded happily. "Perfect. Been there, done that. Here, this one will help. Oh and this one as well….."

They sat down at a table near the window and Ginny immediately started scanning one book while Draco did the other. He started writing down notes on a piece of parchment as Ginny started to watch him. She had never noticed he was left handed. She was enjoying watching his forearm flex with each flick of the quill. She liked how his hair fell forward over his face and he stroked his chin as he stared at the parchment. Just as she started enjoying his eyes she became startled. She could see his eyes because he was now looking at her with an amused expression. "What are you staring at?"

Ginny coughed and cleared her throat. "Uh, nothing. I was just uh, wondering what you've got so far?"

Draco laughed and grabbed a hold of her chair scooting it next to his. He put his arm around the back of it and handed her the parchment. Ginny smiled embarrassedly and scanned it quickly. She was immediately impressed. "Malfoy! You've found all the ingredients and how strengthening each one will affect the subject! That would have taken me all day. Thank you."

Draco nodded and gestured for her to begin writing. Ginny obeyed and started writing quickly with a happy expression. In less than an hour, she was done. "Finished! Oh you're so wonderful Malfoy! I was dreading that essay so much!"

Draco gave a shocked face. "Did you just hear yourself?"

"What?" Ginny asked curiously.

Draco imitated Ginny's voice. "You're so wonderful Malfoy!"

"Oh shut it you prat!" Ginny laughed. "You know I never thought words like wonderful and Malfoy would be in the same sentence. Nor did I think Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin would ever help me with an assignment. What is this world coming to?"

"A bit scary isn't it? Well at least you can tell your boyfriend Potter that you've found a potions tutor."

Ginny smacked him in the arm. "He is not my boyfriend. And I'm not even attracted to him in the least!"

Draco nodded. "I know you're not."

"You do?"

"Sure I do!"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're attracted to me!"

"Ugh! If you weren't the reason this essay was finished I'd, I'd." Ginny wasn't sure what she would do.

Draco laughed. "Well Kitten, while you're figuring out what you're going to do to me, I'm taking you outside."

Draco grabbed her hand and drug her out of the library. They walked out onto the grounds and headed for the pitch. Ginny was immediately excited. "Excellent idea. I'll just get my broom."

Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Sorry Kitten but we'll only be using one broom today and as I'm sure you already know, mine is better."

Ginny shook off the insult and waited while he got his broom. He flew over to her and scooted to the back of the broom making room for her in the front. Ginny took a deep breath and got on. She grasped the broom with both hands and kicked off from the ground in sync with him. The chill in the air made Ginny shutter so he moved closer and snaked one arm around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. Ginny liked him being that close and leaned against him. They flew around the snowy grounds and over the forbidden forest.

Everything seemed so small below while his presence felt so large. Ginny loved the feeling of him holding her while flying. Even though she was an accomplished flyer, he somehow made her feel safer. She interlaced her fingers on one hand with his and he squeezed it gently. She felt him kiss the side of her cheek that now tingled and grew hot. After a few hours of flying and closeness, they descended and landed back on the pitch.

Ginny's teeth were chattering under her blue lips. Draco noticed and eyed her with a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded. "JJJJJust aaaa lllittle ccccold."

Draco smiled but then looked at her more closely. "We need to get you inside."

He placed his own cloak around her shoulders and his arm around her waist. He hurried her inside. Once through the oak doors, he looked her over again. "You shouldn't be alone. Let's go to my dormitory and you can leave when you're warm again."

Ginny nodded and followed him. Once inside Draco started a fire and removed both cloaks around Ginny. He walked her over to the fire and summoned up hot chocolate. Ginny's hands and face burned as they thawed. She stopped shivering and looked behind to find Draco pacing. "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Huh, oh nothing. I wasn't sure if you were alright or not? Are you okay?" Draco said quickly.

Ginny smiled. "I'm fine. It was colder than I thought out there. Thanks, I had a great time."

Draco sat down next to her smiling. "Me too. We can do it again whenever you want alright?"

"Alright." Ginny sipped her hot chocolate and watched the flames of the fire.

The next few days weren't very productive for Ginny's studies. She completed a few more assignments but then couldn't resist Draco's invitations. Ginny was relieved that he hadn't tried to do anything other than spend time with her and she was wondering if they were actually becoming friends. The last day of break, Draco ate with Ginny at the Gryffindor table and was throwing pieces of his biscuit at her. Ginny sighed. "Malfoy, do you really have to be _you _right now? I'm trying to eat in peace."

Draco leaned over and whispered. "This is our last meal together for a while I'm sure. I wanted you to remember it."

Ginny laughed. "That's a poor excuse for being a complete git you know that?"

"I know. Anyhow, have you seen Red around? I just realized I haven't seen her in a week. I'm getting worried."

"Oh didn't I tell you? She's been coming into my dormitory with me on occasion. She's perfectly fine. I'll bring her to your room next time I see her. I'm sure she misses you." Ginny said trying to sound convincing but spoke a little too quickly. It just sounded rehearsed.

Draco sighed and looked at Ginny suspiciously. "Right. I would like to see her."

Later that afternoon, they walked through the empty corridors talking about what would lie ahead. Everyone was due back very shortly and they were a bit sad. Ginny scooped her arm around his and sighed. "I've actually had a great time with you Malfoy!"

Draco nodded. "Me too Kitten. But all good things must come to an end right?"

Ginny smiled. "Right. Oh well, at least I know your secret."

Draco stopped and stared at her. "What secret?"

Ginny spoke excitedly. "Oh I really shouldn't say. What if someone heard me?"

Draco replied slightly frustrated as he looked up and down the corridor. "Kitten, no one's around."

Ginny shrugged. "Alright. Well, I've always believed that you were this horrible death eater that couldn't wait to get rid of everyone that didn't worship the ground you walk on. Now that we've had this time to get to know each other, I realize you're not like that at all."

Draco looked curiously amused as Ginny continued. "Malfoy, you are a decent, sensitive, and thoughtful person. You could actually love someone if you allowed yourself. You are truly kind to those you care about. You are the exact opposite of what I thought you were. If anyone found out your secret, you'd actually have to stop being a pompous jerk and what fun would that be for you?"

Draco cupped Ginny's hands in his. "So you know my secret….Big deal. How about confessing yours to me right now?"

Ginny removed her hands from his and stepped back. "I-I don't have a secret."

Draco pulled her back to him. "Yes you do _Kitten_." Draco's eyes were looking deeply into hers. Ginny could feel her heart pounding into her throat. Suddenly the silence around them was deafening to her. She started feeling faint. _How could he possibly know?_

Ginny couldn't speak and Draco knew it. He sighed deeply. "Fine then. You don't have to admit it yet but it's terrible to keep things like that to yourself. But I have more than one secret."

Ginny's heart was still pounding as she just stared with a dumbfounded look. Draco leaned in closer and whispered. "And it's the same as yours." _It is? You're an animagus too? Is that why I lose track of you for weeks at a time? What, are you slithering through the forest at night?_

Just then, they could hear students piling into the corridors. Ginny looked worriedly at Draco holding her so closely. No one seemed to be heading their way but Ginny tried to push away from him cautiously. Draco objected and pulled her back to his arms. "No, not yet. I'm not ready."

Ginny sighed as a leaping feeling overcame her insides. He didn't want to let her go. "Malfoy, it has to end. You know it more than I do. It won't work. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were never meant to be friends."

Draco brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly without removing his gaze on her. "It's not going to end….Just so you know. We may not speak for a long time but _this_ will never end. It wasn't meant to and you know _that_ more than I do."

Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Draco. Thank you for everything."

Draco grinned at the feeling her saying his name gave him. "You're welcome Gin."

All of the sudden, they heard it. There was no denying the sound. They could hear Ron and Harry walking towards their corridor boasting about some new Quidditch move. Ginny tried again to pull away but Draco brought her back. "Malfoy stop. He'll kill us both."

Draco smiled flirtatiously and cupped her face in his hands. Footsteps were growing louder behind them. He leaned down slowly and brushed his lips gently with hers. They were getting closer. Ginny's knees were sure to crumble. The pounding in her throat was even stronger. He pressed his lips against hers and Ron was laughing close by. Ginny's limbs were tingling and her face grew hot. Harry was yelling at someone in Ravenclaw to not bother showing up for the next match. Draco placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. The light around them was being shadowed by advancing students. Ginny parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Scuffles of footsteps seemed just behind them. Draco gently pulled away. Ginny sighed in relief. Ron yelled at Neville to not lose the password again. Just then Draco pulled her in one more time for a more powerful and deeper kiss. Harry yelled at Hermione for heading towards the library. Draco smiled, stole one more hug, and walked away.

Ginny stood in the corridor watching him walk as students strolled passed her in his direction. She felt two people stop behind her. "Ginny? Are you alright?" Ron said.

Ginny didn't turn to face him but whispered. "Never better."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and then stepped in front of her. Ron waived a hand in front of her content face. "Earth to Ginny!" Ron tried to see what she was looking at but Draco was long gone around the corner.

Ginny smiled but did not answer as she brought her hand to her lips replaying it in her head. Ron sighed. "Really Ginny, I knew you shouldn't have stayed behind. All that studying has fried your brain! Will you ever listen to me?"

Ginny spoke casually. "No, but thanks for asking. I'll be seeing you." She turned on her heel with a grin and went to her dormitory. The rest of her day was spent daydreaming about the tender kiss she had just shared with Malfoy.


	8. Accusations

**A/N- Wow! I gotso many questions about the last chapter. Woops! Did I forget to answer them? Silly me! I guess you guys will just have to keep on reading until you get to the bottom of it huh? Enjoy this one!**

Chapter eight

The next few months passed by in a flash. Ginny was up to her elbows in homework and Draco was busy causing havoc and trying to still rid himself of Pansy's annoyance. One afternoon, Ginny just couldn't resist the warmth of the sun and decided to read by the lake. Once she reached the edge, she lay out her Gryffindor blanket and sat to read her book. After about an hour, the generous sun made her eyes fill heavy and her body go limp. She decided to take a short nap and finish the chapter when she awoke.

Draco had just finished practice on the pitch and decided it was too nice off a day to go inside yet. He had his shirt flung over his shoulder along with his broom. As he walked along the edge of the lake he caught sight of someone lying with their face hidden in their arms on a blanket. He immediately recognized the way she always looked in her skirt. But of course her hair was what really gave her away. Draco looked around and surprisingly didn't notice too many students out.

He walked up to the edge of the blanket that her feet were lying on and crossed his arms with a smirk. His body's shadow completely covered her. After a few minutes of simply watching her peaceful breathing, Ginny caught a chill from the lack of sunlight. She brought her head up and rubbed her eyes. She raised her body up by her arms slowly and then leaned back into a kneeling position. Suddenly, she heard his soothing voice behind her. "And now I'm not sure what my favorite is. Strawberries, Cherries, or……Peaches?"

Ginny turned around slowly as she stretched. Without warning, she pulled him on top of her. Draco laughed in shock looking around again but still did not get up. The sun almost made his blonde hair glow from behind. Ginny stroked it out of his eyes. She grasped the back of his head quickly and pushed his face into hers kissing him deeply. After several minutes Ginny gasped for air. Draco laughed again while nuzzling her neck.

Ginny whispered into his ear. "You're wrong….As usual. You may want to get your eyes checked."

Draco sat back looking offended. "I don't need my eyes checked! I'm the best seeker in-"

Ginny placed her finger over his lips to hush him and shrugged. "Well then, I suggest you brush up on your knowledge of fruit."

Draco looked up at the clear sky with a frown. "Alright then. Let's have it! What are they?"

Ginny smiled evilly. "Apricots Malfoy."

Draco returned the smile. "I love Apricots."

Ginny laughed. "Of course you do!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco said sensing her sarcasm.

Ginny covered her mouth wondering if she should say what she was thinking. _Oh, what the heck! _"I could be wearing knickers with pictures of dung on them and you'd just say how much you love it!"

Draco laughed along with her but then stopped suddenly as he thought about what she said. "That's really gross. Having all those brother's has really screwed you up."

Ginny just shrugged and laughed again. He kissed her deeply and lay next to her on the blanket. He rolled over on to his stomach and spoke softly. "I've missed you kitten."

Ginny sat up. "You have?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and then gave a sad look. "Of course I have! Haven't you missed me? Even a little?"

Ginny nodded in agreement but then got lost in her thoughts. The truth was she hadn't missed him one bit. There was no reason to. Every night that she was able to transform since Christmas break, she would go to his room and cuddle with him. She was going there at least three times a week. A few times proved to be scary as she would transform to her human state on occasion while sleeping. Sometimes she would be hiding in his bathroom for hours trying to turn back. Once she had just awaken realizing she had turned back and felt him pull her close whispering how much he missed her. As far as she knew though, she hadn't been caught and things were just as they should be.

However, some nights he wasn't even there when 'Ginny' arrived. Some nights he would be out until the sun came up doing Merlin knows what. Ginny didn't wonder too much about it though. She had her secrets and he had his. She wasn't his girlfriend and barely his friend so she didn't feel the need nor right to investigate. If he was with Pansy or another girl, it was his business.

"Kitten? Kiiiiitten?" Draco sang.

Ginny didn't answer. Her eyes were on him but not with him. Draco laughed and stood. Ginny didn't even notice his movements while she continued to think. Draco stood over her wiggling his shirt in front of her face. Ginny blinked but didn't really react. Draco grazed her nose with the sleeve of his shirt which finally caught Ginny's attention. Ginny flung her arms up and began to swat at it quickly. Draco gasped and whipped the shirt away from her grasp.

Ginny lay back down and began twirling her hair as Draco stared at her in shock and shouted. "What just happened right now?"

Ginny looked at him unaffected. "What happened with what?"

Draco gaped at her as he stepped back a little. "Right now…My shirt. You just-you just. What were you doing?"

Ginny sat up replaying it in her head. _So I tried to catch the shirt, big deal! I guess my animagus tendencies affect me both ways. Woops. _Just as Ginny was about to try and explain she was interrupted by a voice screaming from behind.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH HER?" Pansy shrieked.

Draco scoffed. "What does it look like Parkinson? I'm right in the middle of shagging and you're interrupting us."

Pansy looked at both of them realizing it wasn't true. She took a deep breath and whined. "But, I thought you just used her that night. I thought you were finished with her. Didn't you get what you wanted already?"

Draco gave a confused look and pointed at Ginny whom was still sitting on the blanket. "Do you really think I would give up something as good as that? I mean look at her Pansy. Once you get a taste, it's kind of hard to go back to someone as revolting as you."

Tears filled Pansy's eyes. "But-but-but. She's a blood traitor! She's complete filth! How could you even enjoy being with her?"

Draco smiled menacingly at her and whispered. "Oh trust me, enjoyment is an understatement."

"Ugh!" Pansy ran towards the castle.

Ginny cleared her throat nervously as Draco shook his head. "I should get inside. She'll be ripping up my sheets in a few minutes I'm sure."

Without even looking Ginny in the face as he was busy contemplating everything, he walked towards the castle. Ginny stood and brushed herself off. As she carefully folded the blanket, her stomach dropped. _He knows! Oh my God! He must know!_

Ginny took off in a run after him. She darted through the oak doors breathing deeply and looking around for Draco. She saw Pansy smile as she walked away from Professor McGonagall and Snape. Draco wasn't anywhere in sight so Ginny just shrugged and headed for her tower.

"Miss Weasley! Just a moment please." Professor McGonagall said with concern in her voice. Ginny turned around and noticed Snape and McGonagall exchange looks of disbelief and whispering. Snape walked away with a bewildered expression as McGonagall forced a smile at Ginny.

"Yes Professor?" Ginny said casually since she was certain she hadn't done anything wrong.

Professor McGonagall pat Ginny on the back and spoke gently. "We need to discuss something Miss Weasley. Dumbledore's office now."

Ginny followed her curiously. Certainly she wasn't that behind in her studies to cause a conference with the headmaster? Professor McGonagall asked her to wait out side for a moment. After a few minutes, she beckoned Ginny inside. Ginny stepped in and found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk and his hands clasped together. He eyed Ginny kindly and gestured for her to sit down. Ginny obeyed and cleared her throat. "Have I done something wrong?"

Professor McGonagall scoffed. "Certainly not dear! These things just sometime happen even in the safest of schools. Don't you even think for a moment that it's your fault."

Ginny looked as if McGonagall had grown a second head. "Excuse me? What things happen?"

Dumbledore smiled. "There is no need to be afraid Ginny. We will get to the bottom of this accusation and if necessary, the appropriate action will be taken."

As Ginny spoke, she heard someone else enter the office. "Get to the bottom of what Professor?"

Snape spoke from behind. "I have collected him sir. We have not discussed the situation."

Draco appeared from the shadows with a look of fear. He looked over at Ginny almost twitching in confusion at her presence. Ginny returned his gaze as she was just as lost as him. Dumbledore stared at Draco curiously and watched as he shifted nervously. After a few minutes Dumbledore spoke. "Do you know why either of you have been brought here Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked back at Ginny and spoke honestly. "I haven't a clue sir. Have I done something wrong?"

McGonagall scoffed again but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her. "Some serious accusations have come to our attention Draco. Serious accusations that need some sorting out. Surely you can help us?"

"Of course Professor." Draco said respectfully.

Dumbledore nodded appreciatively. "It appears Draco, that Miss Parkinson is concerned for Miss Weasley's welfare."

Draco laughed softly. "That's a load of dung."

Snape clamped his hand over Draco's shoulder squeezing tightly. "Control yourself Malfoy."

Draco winced at his grip. "Sorry Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "You don't believe Miss Parkinson is concerned for her welfare?"

Draco breathed deeply and chose his words carefully. "With all due respect sir. I think each one of us in this room knows that there is more of a chance of Potter and I falling in love than there is of Parkinson giving a rat about Ginny."

"Ginny?" Dumbledore asked now looking intrigued. "You are on a first name basis with Miss Weasley?"

Draco blushed. "I meant Weasley."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "No, I don't think you did." Dumbledore smiled at Ginny but then returned his gaze on Draco. "There's no need to lie Draco. It would be as much of a waste of time for me as for you. Now, on to the accusations. Miss Parkinson has informed the professors that a terrible crime was committed on the night before Christmas break involving you and Miss Weasley. Are you aware of such a crime Draco?"

Ginny fidgeted nervously as McGonagall pat her shoulder in a comforting way. Draco looked over at Ginny as if asking her permission to set things straight. Ginny seemed to read his expression accurately and walked over to him. She put her hand in his and whispered. "It's okay Draco. Tell them what happened." Ginny turned her eyes on Dumbledore and spoke in an assertive tone. "I'm sure they will handle this discreetly."

Dumbledore nodded again and smiled at their interlaced fingers. Draco took a deep breath. His voice had rage in it as he thought about what could have happened to Ginny had he not been there. "I had just finished talking to Ginny when she headed towards her common room. Crabbe and Goyle found her and were being very inappropriate both physically and verbally. Goyle was holding her throat so tight that it was cutting off her air. Crabbe had begun to unbutton her shirt……." McGonagall covered her mouth as Snape shook his head angrily. "I can't guarantee what would have happened had I not been there Professor. I only assumed they were going to harm her…Badly. I've just known them too long to think otherwise."

Draco continued a little more calmly. "So, I pretended to play along. I threw her over my shoulder and said I was going to take her into my room for some fun. I told them they could have whatever was leftover." McGonagall grasped a chair in front of her apparently trying not to faint as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Draco lost his concentration while looking at her but Dumbledore gestured for him to continue. "Well then I placed locking charms on my door and kept her there for the night just in case. The next morning I boasted about…Well you know and threatened Crabbe and Goyle's lives if they touched her again. I said that now that I had been with her, she was my property. They know better than to touch anything of mine. And they haven't bothered her since."

Snape began to pace as McGonagall was frantically fanning herself with her hands. Ginny whimpered and hugged Draco but he didn't remove his gaze from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I have two questions for you Mr. Malfoy. One: Why did you not simply stop the situation and turn them in. Two: How did Miss Parkinson become informed of the lie?"

Draco sighed. "I didn't come forward for several reasons. No one would understand why Draco Malfoy would turn in his two best friends to protect a Weasley. I really didn't feel like getting hexed like there's no tomorrow from all the Slytherin's for saving a Gryffindor. My Father would kill me if he found out I had not joined in. Lastly, I don't think Ginny wanted anything more than to be away from them. She wasn't looking for revenge. It's not in her nature."

"And my second question?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Well that one is definitely my fault. Professor, I have been trying to rid myself of Pansy since before Hogwarts. She worships the ground I walk on and I can't stand the sight of her. I thought for sure that if I made myself out to be a heartless rapist she would surely throw in the towel." Draco said in a defeated and almost ashamed manner.

"And did she?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco looked up shockingly and unintentionally raised his voice. "No! It just made her want me more! She wanted to know why I didn't just go and attack her. She wanted to know why I didn't take advantage of her. She kept asking what she needed to do for me to do the same to her! She's seriously lost her mind!"

Dumbledore frowned at his comments which made Draco stop talking. Dumbledore looked calmly at Ginny. "Miss Weasley is everything Mr. Malfoy claims the truth?" Ginny nodded quickly. "Professor Snape? I believe Misters Crabbe and Goyle can be found in the Great Hall at the moment."

"Certainly Professor." Snape said as he swept out of the room.

Dumbledore looked at Draco suddenly. "Draco, I will also speak with Miss Parkinson. I think you'll find her less infatuated with you shortly. I am extremely happy that this terrible crime was stopped because of a simple act of kindness on your part Mr. Malfoy. You are both excused."

Draco led Ginny out of the office with his hand on the small of her back. Once they were standing next to the Gargoyle, Ginny hugged him in relief. "That could have been terrible!"

Draco pulled away slightly and looked her in the eye. "Aren't you afraid that your brother will hear some sort of version of this story and go insane?"

Ginny shrugged. "Not really no. I know how to handle Ron. He's really a sweet little teddy bear once you get to know him."

Draco looked as if he had just tasted something bad. "I'll take your word for it. Anyway, I should go. See you around Kitten." He kissed her on her forehead and swept away. Ginny wanted nothing more than to be with him at that very moment. _I'll definitely be visiting him tonight._


	9. Let Him Go

**A/N-Alright y'all! I wanted to update soon since you've been so faithful to me! Now the bad news, I have a busy three days ahead so I may not get any chances to write. This chapter may have to hold you over for a little while. This chapter helps us turn the corner to ending the story. There should only be a couple of chapters left so that I can return to Forbidden. Oh, and as I replied in all of your reviews...This may not even come close to answering your lingering questions about the "secrets". Patience is a virtue! Thank you for reading.**

Chapter Nine

Ginny was under the stone steps in the warm night air trying to transform again. She felt extremely uneasy about Draco's abrupt departure from Dumbledore's office and wanted to be with him. As she scampered up the steps with the usual difficulty, a sound from behind caught her attention. Her vision was definitely better as a kitten however the sound was coming from the Forbidden Forest. She strained her eyes to locate any movement. Suddenly, she noticed two bright blue eyes that were blinking in her direction on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. _I don't really feel like getting eaten right now! Oh God! Where's my hero when I need him?_

Ginny dug her claws into the next step and tried desperately to move quickly up the stairs. Just as she was only four steps from the open oak doors, her paw slipped and she toppled backwards to the bottom. She blacked out for a moment and was awaken by a wet nose sniffing and nudging her face. Ginny started to growl the best way she could and hissed threateningly as she stood and backed up into the bottom step. _Please tell me you are terrified of furry hissing things!_

Once she took a closer look, she realized that standing in front of her was a large white wolf. _Just my luck, I am to be eaten by the abominable snowman! _Ginny hissed again swiping a claw into the air. The white wolf just leaned its head to each side panting and eyeing her curiously. Suddenly it bent down as if to pounce and growled without showing its teeth. It started pacing back and forth without removing its eyes. The white wolf started to mock Ginny's claw swiping and stuck out its paw playfully. It growled again with an almost impatient tone. _Are you trying to play with me? Do you always play with your food before you kill it?_

The wolf sat on its back paws panting heavily. Ginny took off in a run towards….Well she didn't exactly know where she was going. Somewhere with no white wolves preferably. Her little legs were no match for the wolf's long strides however, it didn't even try to catch her. It just followed her closely and barked every time she changed directions. After about fifteen minutes of torture, Ginny gave up. She couldn't stop her quick breathing and just wanted the wolf to end her life quickly. As she started to shake in fear she scrunched down into a ball and expected the worst. She closed her eyes as the wolf walked up to her slowly.

She could feel his hot breath against her face. Suddenly, she was nudged in the stomach and knocked on her side by its nose. _Well that was rude! Just get on with it! _The wolf seemed pleased with himself and pranced a circle around her. It started mocking her claw swipes again and barking loudly. It knocked her over at least three more times happily. _Fine, if you're not going to kill me then go away! I'm not your little play toy!_

Ginny bit the wolf's paw as it swiped it in the air. The wolf yelped and licked the blood away. It made a woofing sound as if to say that she was out of line. Just as she was about to run for it again, she heard the oak doors slam shut as it was now after curfew. The wolf seemed to be thrown off by the sound as he knocked Ginny over one more time and ran towards the Forbidden Forest. Ginny shook it off and realized that unless she wanted to be stranded out there, she better change back and get to bed. She could see Draco another night.

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny was facing the Slytherin table hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco. She didn't seem to find him at first but then saw him strutting through the entrance followed by a very sulky Crabbe and Goyle. The rest of the Great Hall was almost empty which left her and Ron alone at the Gryffindor table. Ginny smiled at the way he walked. If anyone had an impressionable strut, it was him. He seemed to float over to the table.

Ron cleared his throat and spoke curiously. "Ginny? Why are you staring at him?"

Ginny blinked her eyes harshly and whispered trying to sound irritated. "He's just so arrogant. I mean look at the way he walks. Look! He just made that poor first year give up their seat when the entire Slytherin table is empty. That's so mean! Why doesn't he pick on someone his own size? I mean, I know he could probably take on most of the seventh years but still! He's just so rude."

Ron smiled. "Ginny, I know you're a complicated girl and all but please don't tell me you have a crush on him. I know you've always said that you can't control who you fall for but you've gotta try….For me? Liking Malfoy, that's just wrong."

Ginny scoffed. "I do not have a crush on him!"

Ron shook his head in defeat. "Well, whatever it is. Get over it quickly. The last thing I need is my only sister dating the Slime of Slytherin."

"He's not the slime-Wait, why on earth do you think I have a crush on that prat?" Ginny said uncomfortably.

Ron smiled. "Well for starters, you were just about to defend him. Ever since Christmas break you've been watching him at his table or commenting on how terrible he is. And I heard that some people saw you eating and studying together. I'm your brother Ginny. I know you too well and I'm always keeping tabs on you. I still think it's a bad idea even though I know you can take care of yourself. You'll only get hurt and then I will have to kill him." Ron looked at his watch. "And I'm not sure I can fit in his murder before Potions today."

Ginny laughed and pushed Ron playfully. She spoke with a serious tone. "Ron, you're acting awfully casual about this….What's going on?"

Ron shrugged and shifted his eyes to his lap. "I sort of heard about what happened that night and well-"

Ginny gasped. "You heard? What did you hear? Who told you? It's all lies!"

Ron frowned. "Dumbledore told me."

Ginny scowled at the staff table. _That's his idea of being discreet?_

Ron continued trying to hide the anger in his voice. "I had been noticing how odd you had been acting and then I heard Crabbe and Goyle boasting about what Malfoy did to you-"

"But he didn't! It wasn't him! He just made them think-"

"I know Ginny. Dumbledore told me. Just as I was about to hex them Dumbledore dragged me to his office to explain what really happened. I told him he was mental for believing such a lie…Malfoy saving a Weasley? Right. But he reminded me of what an accomplished Legilemen's he is and said that if either of you was lying, he would have known." Ron pressed his lips together and looked over at Draco. "He asked me not to let on that I knew or tell anyone else."

Ginny sighed and clasped her hands together. "So does this mean you realize that he's not as bad as he makes people think? This act that he puts on is more self-preservation than anything else?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, and Dumbledore said that too. But still Ginny. He's Draco Malfoy. What he's done in the past still weighs heavy on my opinion of him. He can't possibly be capable of caring deeply for anyone. He wasn't taught to love the way we were. I'm not sure he was taught to love at all. I don't think you should get too worked up over whatever it is you've got with him. I honestly don't think he will survive his Father or You-Know-Who. His days are numbered."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Ron appallingly. "What would make you say such a terrible thing?"

Ron placed a hand over her trembling ones. "_Dumbledore_ told me Ginny. His Father is extremely suspicious of Malfoy's lack of interest in the Dark Arts. The fact that he didn't go home for Christmas was a huge blow to his Father. Dumbledore knows that You-Know-Who is growing impatient with him as well. He said he is going to try and offer his help but he's not sure if Malfoy will accept it. He's probably in more danger than Harry at the moment."

Ginny bit her quivering lip as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't control her crying. She buried her face into Ron's shoulder as he stroked her hair. Draco heard her crying and unintentionally turned a concerned glance her way. He and Ron made eye contact only long enough for Ron to gesture that she was okay. Draco looked over at Crabbe and Goyle who were staring curiously at him. He shrugged and spoke arrogantly. "That girl has problems."

They smiled in a satisfied way and dug into their breakfast. Ron continued to hold Ginny until she stopped crying. She wiped her face with a napkin and sniffed every few seconds. "So, his Father's just going to kill him?"

"If You-Know-Who doesn't first…..Yes." Ron said quietly.

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's not fair. Dumbledore can't let that happen. Draco has to accept his help. I'll make him!"

Ron pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Ginny, is this more than a crush? You seem to be awfully upset over someone you claim not to like."

Ginny shook her head again but then burst into tears. "I don't know what it is Ron! All I do is think about him. He is so wonderful to me and he doesn't deserve this. He could have done terrible things to me several times and all he's done is protect me. He's always been a gentleman!"

Ron gave a disgusted look. "You know Ginny, it's alright if you don't think of me as one of your girlfriends. I don't need to know everything. All I know is that he's a marked man and there's nothing anyone can do about it. You spending time with him will only put you in harm's way. If he is so concerned with protecting you, he'll realize that. I'm not prepared to tell you to do anything other than look out for yourself. I gave up on seriously telling you what to do ages ago. Just keep yourself safe and remember you have me and Harry here to protect you."

Ginny wiped her eyes again and kissed him on the cheek. She walked out of the Great Hall determined to see Draco that night. Just after curfew, Ginny headed towards the Slytherin common room to see him. As she was pacing outside the door, someone suddenly opened it almost knocking her into the wall. Ginny gasped in relief seeing Draco's shocked expression. He was holding a small suitcase and wearing his cloak. "Yes Kitten?"

Ginny blushed. "I uh, wanted to know how you were doing. You left so suddenly the other night. Where are you going?"

Draco led her into an alcove to talk in private. Ginny was curious as to why he wouldn't ask her to come into his room. She sat on a small bench and looked up at him expectantly. Draco ran his fingers through his hair revealing a bandaged hand. Ginny quickly grabbed it. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Draco pulled his hand away gently. "It's just a scratch. I was trying a new move at practice and scraped it against one of the stands."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, I want to know what's going on."

Draco looked curious. "Going on with what?"

Ginny's sigh revealed her fear. "Look Malfoy, you've got to accept Dumbledore's help."

"What? What are you talking about? Help for what?" Draco said angrily.

"You know exactly what I mean Malfoy. You're in danger. Admit it!" Ginny pleaded.

Draco shook his head and turned his back on her. "What does it matter? I've been in danger all my life. Nothing's changed."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she turned him around. "Everything's changed! You've changed. We can stop this!"

Draco scoffed. "What do you mean we?" He shrugged as if answering his own question. "You're right though, I have changed…..I've had more and more trouble believing _his_ load of-load of." Draco ran his hands over his face harshly. "I've become weak and that's why it needs to end."

Ginny's voice cracked as she placed a hand gently on his cheek. "_This _is never going to end remember? You're not weak Draco. You're the strongest person I've ever met."

Draco looked at her as if she were insane. He suddenly smiled and pulled her close. "I won't hurt you. I can't." He kissed the top of her forehead and breathed her in. "I need to go."

"No! You need to go to Dumbledore! He can help you!" Ginny demanded as she held on to him tightly.

Draco became furious. "Dumbledore can't help me! No one can! It's over. I've made my decision. I'm going to face him. I'm going to face them both. It has to end."

Ginny screamed loudly. "No! They'll kill you! You can't just give up!"

"I'm not giving up! I'm not a coward! I'm going to face them! I'm not afraid of dying!" Draco said sternly.

Ginny began to cry uncontrollably as Draco walked away. Ginny wiped her eyes and ran after him. He was headed for the oak doors but Ginny caught up to him before he could open them. She stepped in front of the doors blocking his way and yelled louder than she ever had. "I won't let you do this! You can't leave me Draco! You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

Draco crossed his arms and tried to ignore her tears. He whispered as he looked at her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but there are no other options. If they kill me, it ends there. No one else gets hurt. If I pull some insane stunt of trying to run away with you or something, they'll find us. They'll kill us both and everyone you've ever loved. I can't let that happen. "

Ginny's tears stopped falling immediately. "That's it! You can run away! We'll hide you at the Burrow! No one knows that we're….That we're….Whatever we are!"

"What are we?" Draco said with a smirk and smiled into her eyes.

Ginny fidgeted nervously and looked to the ground. "I thought we were friends."

Draco chuckled and pulled her close. "Is that all Kitten? Just friends?" He kissed her deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They didn't hear the footsteps approaching moments before in the alcove. They didn't hear the footsteps follow them to the oak doors. They didn't know they weren't alone. They were unaware that they're entire conversation had been heard.

"That's enough." Ron said as he walked out of the shadows with a frown.

Ginny jumped back looking terrified at Ron's presence. Draco simply smirked and crossed his arms. "Bit late for you isn't it Weasley?"

Ron scowled. "I had a feeling she'd go after you."

Draco laughed. "Well she's stubborn. You of all people know that."

Ron smiled and nodded as he looked at Ginny's widened eyes. "Ginny, what are thinking? You know better than this. Didn't you listen to a thing I said in the Great Hall?"

Ginny shrugged. "I listened! I just think you're _both _being a bit negative about this whole thing."

Draco looked at her appallingly. "Gin, this is Voldemort were talking about. It's not all sunshine and daisies with him."

Ron laughed which shocked Ginny. He nodded again. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Malfoy's right Ginny. Everything he said earlier is true. He's only got one option. And that option doesn't include you. You've got to let him go."

"No! You said yourself Ron, Dumbledore will help!" Ginny pleaded.

Draco sighed deeply and placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Look, I don't have to go tonight. I can stay a little while longer."

Ginny shook her head greedily. "That's not good enough! I am going to send an owl to my Mum immediately. I know she'll agree with me! We can save you Draco!"

Ron placed a hand over his frustrated eyes as Draco sighed loudly. Draco threw his hands in the air. "Fine, do whatever you want. But you're only prolonging the inevitable. I don't see why you need to drag your entire family into this. It's not worth it."

Ginny cried softly. "You're worth it Draco. Isn't he Ron?"

Ron gave a disgusted look. "Hey, I'm not the one who fancies him! You've gone completely mental if you think I'm going to agree to any of this. Although, I doubt any death eater would go looking for him at a blood traitor's house. They all know how much our families hate each other. But still, it's dangerous. There's no way it will work."

Ginny smiled and clasped her hands together. "It's settled then. I'll send Mum an owl in the morning as soon as _I _talk to Dumbledore."

Ron and Draco stared at each other for a moment and then both shrugged. Draco smiled. "Aren't you supposed to know how to control that hard head of hers?"

Ron scoffed. "_No one _can control a Weasley woman. They're completely thick headed and frightening if you cross them. You've been warned Malfoy."

Draco laughed loudly. "I'll be sure to keep my guard up."

Ron nodded. "Come on Ginny. You need to get to bed."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay with him."

"What? No you're not!" Ron said grabbing for her arm.

Ginny smacked his hand away. "Yes I am. I'll be fine. Besides, what if he tries to runaway in the middle of the night? I need to keep an eye on him."

Ron's face turned bright red. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to just let you waltz off to the Slytherin common room-"

Draco placed his hand in the air. "Listen Weasley. You don't have anything to worry about. You said yourself, no one can control her or make her do something she doesn't want to."

Ron gritted his teeth without removing his eyes from Ginny. "That's the problem. _I'm _afraid of what she wants to do."

Draco gave an uncomfortable expression and pressed his lips together. "Well then, I guess that leaves you only one option Weasley…..Trust me."

"What? I can't trust you!" Ron shouted in disbelief.

Draco smirked. "Why not? I've had plenty of chances to-well let's just say I've had chances and I didn't take them. I'm not looking to jump into the sack with your sister. There's more to what's going on here than that." Draco looked at Ginny evilly. "Although, I can't say the same for her."

Ginny punched his arm and cleared her throat. "You can trust him Ron."

"Yeah but can I trust you Ginny?" Ron asked in a direct tone as he began to pace.

Ginny bat her eyes and clasped her hands. "Yes Ron. You can trust me. I promise not to shag him tonight."

"Tonight? No, I want a promise that you never will!" Ron said.

Ginny laughed. "I can't promise that!"

Ron ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I think I'm going to throw up." He placed his hands on his knees and began to breathe deeply. He whispered in a frustrated tone. "Ginny, you're old enough to make your own decisions. I can't talk about this anymore. Malfoy, I'm leaving her in your hands. If you hurt her in anyway, you'll have more than You-Know-Who to worry about."

Ron stalked off leaving Ginny and Draco standing shocked and alone.


	10. Misunderstandings and Jealousy

**A/N-Woops! Did I just post another chapter? My mistake...Oh well, I thought I'd surprise you a bit! I haven't responded to most of the reviews from the last chapter and I apologize. I thought you'd prefer an update instead of a response. If I get the time, I will respond to your wonderful reviews! The story is taking yet another turn closer to the end. No transformations here...Sorry!**

Chapter 10

Ginny and Draco exchanged bashful glances for a few minutes. Draco cleared his throat and spoke a bit deeper than usual. "Shall we Kitten?"

Ginny laughed softly. "I think so." They headed towards his dormitory with small grins upon their faces. They didn't talk the entire time. Just the thought of Ron knowing they were going to spend the night together in Draco's room was unnerving for both of them. Well, at least that's why Ginny thought Draco was being quiet. The truth was Draco was pondering her last comment to Ron. She couldn't promise Ron that she was never going to shag Draco. The honesty and bravery in that comment made Draco's stomach flip. The fact that she would be so daring to say such a thing made Draco want her even more. He was extremely concerned about his own problems of controlling himself. Now he had to worry about hers.

As they stepped into his dormitory he shook away his evil thoughts in order to assist Ginny in keeping her promise for the night. _One day at a time._ He thought as he smiled. Ginny noticed him in deep thought as she sat on his bed. "Are you wondering what just happened?"

"Not at all actually. I'm just wondering what's going to happen next. So what's going to be in this letter of yours to your Mum? And what are you going to speak to Dumbledore about?" Draco said casually as he sat next to her.

Ginny pressed her lips together and sighed. "Why don't you just let me worry about that? You obviously have your plan and I have mine. Just promise me that you won't carry out that absurd suicide plot until my plan has proved impossible?"

Draco scoffed. "You don't honestly believe that your parents would agree to hiding me do you? After how terrible I've been to you and your family? You may think you're saving me but your actually turning me over to those wolves you call your brothers! What do you think they'll do once I'm in their territory? Both of our plans result in my death but mine's a little more respectable don't you think?"

Ginny gaped at Draco. "You-have-definitely-underestimated-The-Weasleys! We're not about revenge and settling old scores. We believe in second chances and that there's good in everyone….Well some more than others but still! I know they'll understand. Especially once I get Mum on my side. They know better than to go against her wishes. Trust me Malfoy. You're better off with us."

Draco smiled and then cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her softly and hugged her. "Well then, I guess it's settled. But don't say I didn't protest. I'm done talking about this how about you?"

Ginny nodded in agreement and flung herself on top of him. Draco yelled while laughing. "Hey! You promised your brother!"

"I'm not trying anything you stupid git! Get over yourself!" Ginny yelled back as she wrestled with him.

"And here I thought I was going to have to control you! Has my charm worn off already?" Draco said disappointedly.

"Not in the least but a promise is a promise." She chuckled behind her hands. "Let's just get some sleep. I've got a lot to do tomorrow. And don't think I won't hear you if you try and sneak off in the middle of the night!"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. This should be an interesting time ahead. I'm actually looking forward to seeing your brother's reactions." Draco pulled her into his grasp and breathed her in. "So what do we have on tonight? Lemons? Oranges?"

"Dung Malfoy." Ginny joked as he pushed her away.

"That's disgusting. How did I ever get mixed up with you anyway?" Draco said covering his mouth.

"You mean you don't love them? I'm devastated! And what do you mean how? You practically jumped my bones in the hospital wing remember?" Ginny laughed.

Draco turned her over to face him. "As I recall Kitten, you couldn't keep yourself away from me. You got caught by Madam Pomfrey in _my _bed remember? Hmmm….Just like you are now. Why don't you forget this act you're putting on and admit you adore me?"

Ginny smiled and shrugged. She wasn't about to deny it. Draco gaped at her in utter surprise. He didn't actually believe she liked him enough to admit it. That made him truly ecstatic and speechless. They eyed each other for a few minutes. Draco was waiting for her to say something sarcastic to end his momentary happiness. But, she didn't. Finally he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. They continued to kiss throughout the night falling in and out of sleep.

The next morning Ginny walked into the Great Hall after sending her Mum an owl. She had also already spoken with Dumbledore whom had similar plans for Draco. He had assured Ginny that he would also send her Mum an owl to soften the blow. He knew Lucius or Voldemort wouldn't dare try to kill Draco while he attended Hogwarts. He was safe until graduation which was only a month away. Ginny immediately noticed Ron eyeing her suspiciously as she sat down happily.

She smiled widely at him and looked over at a curious Draco. Ron gestured for her to speak but seemed to not want to hear the news. Ginny smiled again and sighed. "Well, I did it and it was wonderful! It was so much easier than I thought it would be! I really should have thought of doing it a long time ago!" Ron choked on his toast and quickly grabbed for his pumpkin juice. "But, I have to admit I was extremely nervous but he just seemed to know just how to make me feel at ease! He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and wanted it as much as I did. He really is the most magnificent wizard!" Ron was violently beating his chest trying to find air. "Take another drink Ron, you're turning blue." Ginny said casually and then smiled at Draco. "He seemed so satisfied when I left this morning. I think he's been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. He really knows what he's doing Ron. Some of the things he came up with were amazing!"

Ron toppled off the bench and onto the floor coughing loudly. Ginny helped him up and looked at him with a concerned face. "Ron, are you alright?"

Ron yelled. "No I'm not alright Ginny!" He noticed that everyone was looking so he began to whisper. "How could you? You promised!" Ron's fists were clenched and his red face was glaring at Draco.

Ginny was utterly perplexed. "What are you talking about? I told you I was going to speak with Dumbledore this morning."

Ron moved his eyes to Ginny's. "Hang on. Were you just talking about Dumbledore or Malfoy?"

Ginny covered her mouth in shock. "You thought I was talking about Malfoy?" She burst out laughing as Ron stormed out of the Great Hall in embarrassment. "Stupid prat." She whispered as she sat back down to enjoy her breakfast. She and Draco exchanged flirtatious smiles across the tables. Suddenly a school owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Ginny. She sighed nervously and closed her eyes as she opened it.

_Ginny,_

_We have received both your and Dumbledore's letters………We will help him. Don't worry about your brother's. I will send each of them an owl explaining the seriousness of this situation. Please inform **him** that he will return home with you and Ron. Dumbledore has assured us of his and our safety while he stays with us._ _Your Father and I are so proud of you for being such a caring and trusting witch. _

_Mum_

Ginny looked up from her letter seeing Draco's eyes on her. She nodded which he knew meant that her parents had agreed. He shook his head in disbelief and continued on with his breakfast. The next month flew by. Ginny hadn't been able to see Draco for more than a few minutes now and then since Ron had made it a point to sleep in the common room every night since that morning. He was still haunted by the thoughts Ginny had unintentionally placed in his mind and was trying desperately to prevent them from coming true. It didn't matter to either of them though. Both their end of year exams took up most of their free time.

On Dumbledore's orders, Draco had told his Father he wanted to become a death eater as soon as he arrived home from school. Lucius was delighted and delivered the information to Voldemort who seemed temporarily content. Throughout the last month of school, Draco couldn't help but laugh every time he would pass Ron in the corridors. The mixture of frustration and disbelief on his face was just too good for words. Draco didn't taunt him realizing he would regret it once on Ron's turf. He also noticed that Harry must be aware of the situation as he seemed to be trying to comfort Ron at those particular moments. Harry seemed to turn up wherever Draco was lately.

On the train ride home, Ron was walking back from the bathroom and bumped into to Draco. He was going to simply walk passed him and ignore his presence but Draco placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're going to have to get used to me don't you think?" Draco wasn't at all interested in becoming one of Ron's friends. He just needed to know if they had met a neutral ground which would allow Draco to sleep unarmed at the Burrow.

Ron shook his head in anger. "I don't plan on getting used to you. I'll just have to tolerate you until this is over."

Draco frowned. "So you still think I'm one of the bad guys?"

Ron crossed his arms and looked him in the eye. "It's not a matter of good vs. evil with us anymore Malfoy. It's obvious that you don't believe that crap your Father stuffed down your throat all those years. I'm not worried about you deceiving my family or Dumbledore."

Draco smiled. "Then what is it?"

Ron sighed and looked over at the compartment Ginny was in. They could see her talking and laughing happily to Harry and Hermione. "I'm worried about her. She's gone completely mental and fallen hard for you Malfoy. Who knows what's going on in that crazy head of hers? The day you break her heart is going to be very painful for you."

Ron's comments angered Draco as he took a step towards Ron with his finger poking into his chest. "Who says I'm going to hurt her? Who's to say I haven't fallen for her? You don't know a thing about me Weasley."

Ron also stepped closer and pushed away Draco's hand. "All I've known is what you've let me see. Can you blame me for thinking you're an untrusting womanizer? Look at all the things you did to Pansy Parkinson. Is that what Ginny has to look forward to?"

Draco ran his hands over his face. "I swear Parkinson will haunt me for the rest of my life…..Look, I'll be the first to admit that I have been a complete idiot at Hogwarts. I didn't care about anyone but myself. I can't promise you anything. But, I can tell you that if anyone's in danger of getting hurt it's me not her. Just lay off Weasley. I'm sure your brother's are going to have a field day with this whole thing anyways."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I'd lookout for Fred and George. They're always looking for someone to try their new products on." They both looked over at Ginny again who was now watching them curiously along with Harry and Hermione. Draco waved to her and winked making Ginny blush.

Ron scoffed and paced. "This is going to be _very_ hard to get used to."

Draco placed his hand on Ron's shoulder again. "Look at the bright side Weasley, I'll probably be rooming with you."

Ron laughed again and nodded. "Just my luck. But, don't get any ideas Malfoy. I won't fall as easily as she did."

Draco gave a disgusted look. "Sorry Weasley, you're not my type. You should warn Potter though. I have a thing for scars." With that Draco swept away leaving Ron completely sickened but laughing at his last comment. Ron thought he just might tease Harry a bit about it just to distract himself from the situation.

When the train stopped, Draco bid Crabbe and Goyle goodbye promising to visit them over the summer. He waited until the train was empty before he left his compartment. Once he stepped out onto the platform he was immediately taken aback at the line of redhead's staring at him. He only noticed a few smiles coming from Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and one of the twins. The rest of the Weasley's had their arms crossed with frowns or curious looks.

Draco cleared his throat and walked over to them. He extended his hand to Mr. Weasley who took it immediately. "Thank you for taking me in sir."

Mr. Weasley's curious expression turned into a smile. "You're welcome Draco. I expect this is going to be an interesting future for us all."

Mrs. Weasley was beaming at him. "I always knew you were a good boy! But extremely too skinny. No matter, we'll fix that won't we?"

Draco nodded and then extended his hand to Bill and Charlie who shook it in a friendly manner. Charlie eyed him curiously. "I've heard you're quite a good seeker. We'll have to play a match or two sometime."

Draco forced a smile fighting all urges to respond arrogantly. "I'm alright I guess. A match sounds great."

When he reached the twins his stomach turned. Fred was smiling as George eyed him angrily with his arms crossed. Fred tried to whisper unsuccessfully. "You seem thirsty Malfoy, try this." George thrust a small goblet into Draco's hand. Mrs. Weasley hurried over, slapped the twin's in the back of their heads and grabbed the goblet out of Draco's hand.

Draco smiled evilly. "Looks like I'm going to have to stick close to your Mum."

Ginny laughed next to the twins and hugged Draco. "Let's go. It's getting late." The Weasley's all apparated back to the burrow with Draco.

When they arrived, Draco immediately smiled. He knew that it was the last place anyone would look for him. He knew he was safe. He wasn't sure how long the Weasley's would let him stay but he couldn't worry about that now. Once inside Draco was actually impressed at the sight. He had never been somewhere with such a comfortable atmosphere. The Manor was so dark, sterile, and boring you couldn't relax if you tried. The Burrow was bright, cozy, and welcoming.

Mrs. Weasley immediately started dinner after she instructed Ron to show Draco to his room. Ron sighed heavily as he stomped up the stairs. "You can sleep there." He pointed at the cot Harry had slept on many times in the past. "The bathroom's down the hall to the left next to Ginny's room."

Draco gritted his teeth but knew it would be inappropriate to do otherwise. "Thanks."

Ron seemed to twitch in confusion. "Right." He hurried out of the room leaving Draco to unpack his things.

After a few minutes Draco smelled something wonderful coming from downstairs. He hadn't finished unpacking but threw the rest of his clothes on the cot and hurried out of the room. His stomach had been growling since the train ride. He walked into the kitchen and found Ginny and Mrs. Weasley cooking and setting the table.

Before Draco could say anything there was a knock at the kitchen door. Ginny answered it revealing Harry in the doorway. She flung her arms around him which made Draco's blood boil. "Harry! You said we wouldn't see you for weeks. I can't believe I actually missed you already."

Harry kissed her cheek and then shifted his eyes at Draco without removing his arms around her. "I guess I just missed you too Ginny. Thought I'd drop in and see how things were going."

Ginny still hadn't noticed Draco standing there. "Things are wonderful! I can't believe he's here!"

Draco smirked at Harry's obvious disappointment. "Eh hem. Can I help with something?" Draco asked Mrs. Weasley who had just noticed his presence.

"Certainly not dear. You're our guest. I think the boys are in the living room if you want to join them." Mrs. Weasley said politely.

Draco rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the table. "I want to help. I'll set the table." Mrs. Weasley smiled and shrugged as she handed him the plates.

Ginny grabbed the napkins and silverware as she followed him around the table. Harry was fuming and started setting out the cups. Ginny and Draco kept smiling flirtatiously which made Harry start to slam the cups harshly on the table. Ginny was completely oblivious to Harry's jealousy. Draco however, was on to him.

Ginny stood on a stool to reach a large punch bowl set on top of a cupboard. She started to wobble slightly with the set teetering back and forth. Draco and Harry practically ripped each other to shreds pushing and elbowing each other while trying to be the one to steady her. "Thanks." Ginny said without looking down and noticing the small scuffle. Mrs. Weasley did notice but hid her smile as she returned to her cooking.

Draco started laughing loudly as Ginny started making the punch. Ginny looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?"

Draco looked evilly at Harry. "This is going to be fun."

Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner as she set the turkey on the table. Draco pulled out Ginny's chair for her and sat down next to her. Harry immediately grabbed the chair on her other side and offered her some punch while giving Draco a glare .

Harry kept trying to strike conversations with Ginny which Draco easily interrupted and finally distracted her. Everytime Ginny would reach for something Harry was there to help her. "You look really nice tonight." Harry whispered to Ginny.

Draco scoffed. "Yes, your apron is quite flattering." Draco mocked as Ginny realized she hadn't taken it off yet.

"Oh, thanks." Ginny said as she removed it uncomfortably.

"I can help you with the dishes later if you want Ginny." Harry said helpfully.

Draco chuckled. "You're awfully handy to have around Potter. I think they're hiring at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll put in a good word for you if you like."

Harry shook his head with a fierce look but Ginny ignored the exchange assuming their comments had nothing to do with her.

The meal was full of conversation and the clanging of cups, plates, and silverware. Draco hadn't enjoyed such an atmosphere before. He was astonished at how comfortably the Weasley children spoke to their Father. They even teased him and argued about Quidditch. Draco was never allowed to do anything other than listen and obey his Father.

As he was wrapped up in observing the family environment he hadn't even noticed Harry whispering to Ginny. "Ginny, I was wondering if you uh wanted to go for a walk later."

"Why?" Ginny asked as she took a sip of the punch he refilled for her.

"Uh, I don't know…Just to talk. " Harry said in an embarrassed tone. He realized how absurd he must sound. He hadn't paid her any attention all these years until now.

Ginny still unaware of his intentions placed her hand on his back. "Is everything alright Harry? You seemed angry about something earlier. Did something happen?"

Harry shrugged. "I was hoping we could talk about it during the walk."

Ginny looked him in the eye. "Alright then. Just a short one though. I'm so tired from the trip."

Harry grinned widely. "Thanks."

Ginny turned her eyes to Draco who was smiling as he looked around the table. He had already finished his food and seemed to be listening to Fred and George discuss the effects of a discontinued product with Mr. Weasley.

"Come on Dad! How were we supposed to know that man worked for the ministry?" Fred said in protest.

Mr. Weasley removed his glasses and laughed. "He couldn't sit for a week! I had to hear him complain about those boils for a week boys! He finally left me alone when I lied saying that you two had suffered worse effects from the potion and were getting things removed at St. Mungos."

Bill and Charlie roared with laughter. "What did you tell him they had to have removed Dad?" Bill asked.

Mr. Weasley leaned in and whispered only loud enough for Bill and Charlie to hear. The three of them laughed loudly as Fred and George frowned and crossed their arms. Bill shifted his eyes downward and almost fell off his chair. Mrs. Weasley smacked her husband. "Now Arthur, that's enough of that. You'll only encourage them further."

"Yeah Dad. You're only encouraging us." Fred said mockingly.

"Draco dear. You should eat more." Mrs. Weasley said as she grasped his chin with her fingers.

"I've already had seconds Mrs. Weasley. But if you insist!" Draco said as she plopped more food on his plate and ruffled his hair.

Ginny wiped her mouth with a napkin and excused herself. "Harry and I are going for a short walk. We'll be back in a little while."

The twins seemed to like this idea. Fred clapped his hands together. "It's about time you two got together."

"Yeah we've been wondering when that was going to happen." George said as he glanced at Draco.

Ginny punched Fred in the arm. "We're not getting together you stupid gits! We'll be right back."

Ginny stormed out of the kitchen followed by a beaming Harry. Draco noticed the twins were waiting for him to respond but he decided to bite his tongue and respect the Weasley's home. Ginny had repeatedly told him that she wasn't interested in Harry so he wasn't too concerned. He quickly reminded himself that Ginny didn't even belong to him but if Harry wanted to fight for her he was ready for the challenge.


	11. Never Been Loved

**A/N-Update update update! This is another update! LaLa! Eh hem...Sorry about that! I think there is only one chapter left...I think I can tie up any lose ends by then...I've answered all your questions right? I haven't? Oh well! We can't have everything can we?**

Chapter 11-Never been loved

Harry followed Ginny out onto the lawn and cleared his throat nervously. Ginny shivered slightly as the sun was setting and there was a chill in the air. "Oh here. Take my sweatshirt." Harry pulled off his blue hooded sweatshirt and handed it to Ginny.

"Thanks." Ginny said trying to ignore how nice it smelled. Harry's green eyes seemed to glow as they faced the sunset. His messy hair was blowing in the gentle wind and his smile made her tremble. He was wearing a tight gray t-shirt that revealed how hard he had worked at Quidditch this year. Ginny blinked her eyes quickly and looked away. "So Harry, what did you want to talk about?"

Harry smiled and started swaying back and forth. "I just wanted to know how you're doing."

Ginny gave a confused look. "You talked to me the whole train ride home Harry. You know I'm fine."

"I know. I just wanted to be alone with you I guess. You don't mind do you?" He grasped her hand softly and took a step closer. "You know I'd do anything for you right?"

Ginny didn't let go of his hand but stepped back a little. He looked as if he wanted to kiss her. "What are you talking about? Why are you acting like this Harry?"

Harry let go of her hand and looked away. He interlaced his fingers on top of his head and sighed. "I just care about you Ginny. I didn't know how much I cared about you until now. I want us to be together Ginny."

Ginny's eyes began to tear against her wishes. She was furious and confused. "WHY HARRY? WHY NOW? If the twins put you up to this-"

Harry placed a hand on her cheek. "They didn't put me up to this….I promise. I just needed you to know how I felt."

Ginny pushed Harry harshly into a tree he was standing near. "SEVEN YEARS HARRY! SEVEN! You didn't pay any attention to me all that time and now when I appear to have given up…..You-you bring me out here to tell me like this!" Ginny was crying severely now.

So much time had passed since she had given up on him. Now that he seemed interested she couldn't ignore how it affected her as if she had never stopped wanting to be with him. Harry felt terrible now. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Ginny was crying uncontrollably which caused Harry to pull her into a tight hug. He began to rock her back and forth. "It's alright Ginny. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ginny pulled away and looked at him appallingly. "Then why are you telling me this now Harry? How could you come here and pull this stunt? You know what Harry? I'm not going to lie to you….You still affect me the same way you did all those years ago. You still-you still- "

Harry smiled and leaned into kiss her but Ginny pulled away and cried out. "It's too late for this Harry! You're too late! I moved on a long time ago!"

Ginny's words had unlocked a fire buried deep inside Harry's stomach that he always ignored in the past. He couldn't let it be too late. He wanted to be with her. He pulled her back to him. "It's not too late Ginny! It can't be too late. You have to give me a second chance! Please?" Harry pleaded.

Ginny shook her head and bit her lip. The thought of Draco inside the house with her family while she was fighting with Harry about their feelings for each other felt terribly wrong. An enormous amount of guilt crept inside her throat. "I can't Harry. I just can't now." She shifted her eyes to the ground trying to stop the tears.

Harry placed both hands on her cheeks and moved her face up to look at him. He took a deep breath as his eyes now filled with tears. "I love you Ginny."

Ginny broke free from his grasp and started pacing frantically. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! You can't say that! Not now Harry!"

Now that the words had left Harry's lips he felt relieved and confident. He had just discovered his feelings for her and was truly ready to take on any obstacle to make her his. He spoke extremely relaxed and certain. "But that's how I feel Ginny. I can't ignore it any longer. I love you."

"STOP IT! No you don't! You don't love me!"

"Yes Ginny, I do." Harry said with a smile as he watched her pace back and forth. "Nothing you say is going to change that….Now the question is, do you love me?"

Ginny stopped pacing and stood completely still with her eyes fixed on his. Minutes went by when Ginny suddenly stepped towards him and whispered. "I can't."

She ran towards the house and bolted through the door. She ran up the stairs ignoring everyone's questions of concern for her. They could tell she had been crying and wondered where Harry was. Draco asked Mrs. Weasley if he could be the one to check on her. "Of course dear. But please come down and tell us what's going on as soon as you can."

"I will Ma'am." Draco said and walked up the stairs. He knocked softly on the door.

Ginny shouted loudly. "Go away Harry! You're terrible! How could you?"

Draco became infuriated and threw open the door. "What did he do to you?" He demanded through heavy breaths.

Ginny wiped her eyes and sat up from her bed. "Oh it's you. Nothing. He didn't do anything…..All those years and he didn't do anything until now! I hate him!" She began to sob loudly and laid back down as Draco closed her door behind him.

"What happened?" Draco said as he placed his hand on her back.

Ginny shook her head. "It doesn't matter! He's an awful procrastinating git and I hate him!"

Draco laughed. "He's a what? What happened Kitten?"

Ginny sat up trying to wipe her eyes again. "He told me something Draco….Something terrible!"

Draco pulled her to him and rubbed her back and arms. "Alright, alright. What did he say that was so terrible?"

"He said-he said….He said that he loved me! Can you believe him? How could he say something so horrible?" Ginny cried.

Draco stopped rubbing her arms and looked her in they eye. "Why is that so horrible?" Draco was beginning to feel rage grow inside him.

"Because he's too late Draco. He had all those years to tell me and he waits until it doesn't matter anymore. He's such a-"

"Is he really too late Ginny? Are you sure it doesn't matter anymore?" Draco said trying to hide his anger but Ginny could see his face becoming flushed.

"I uh." Ginny was suddenly regretting not placing a locking charm on her door when she first came upstairs.

"You seem extremely upset over someone who doesn't matter anymore." Draco said with fury. Ginny couldn't answer. The large lump of guilt that had formed in her throat was growing larger. "Do you love him Ginny?"

Just then Harry walked into the room and ignored Draco's presence. "Ginny, I'm sorry if I upset you. I just needed to let you know how I felt. I'm going to go-"

Draco stood and yelled. "Don't bother Potter! I was just leaving. I think _she_ has something to tell you." Draco stormed out and mentioned something to Mrs. Weasley about going for a walk before stepping outside.

He contemplated leaving at that very moment but he had no place to go. The thought of leaving Ginny alone with Harry in her fragile state made him punch a tree in anger. After examining his bloody and stinging hand, he cursed himself for being so stupid. He needed to escape and think things through.

Back in the house Ginny was hiding her face in her pillow wishing everything that had just happened would simply go away. Everyone had run upstairs now and was crowded around her door waiting for an explanation. Harry chuckled nervously as they were all staring at him. "Um, we sort of had a little discussion and I think I've upset her-"

"You think?" Shouted Ron. His tone startled Harry and Ginny.

Harry pressed his lips together and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "Yes….Maybe I should just go….I'm sorry."

Harry headed for the door but Ginny whispered in between tears. "No, don't go Harry."

Harry smiled and ran over to her on the bed. "I won't you guys give us a few minutes?" Harry asked politely.

Ron shook his head and crossed his arms. "No we can't. Whatever you two have to say to each other can be said in front of us. Ouch!" Mrs. Weasley slapped him in the back of the head and herded her family back downstairs just before she shut the door.

Ginny sat up and wiped her eyes. She stroked Harry's cheek with her hand gently. Harry felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. Ginny whispered as she hugged him tightly. "I do love you Harry. I really do."

Harry's wide smile strained the muscles in his cheeks. "I knew it. I should have done this a long time ago. It's just that when I saw you with Malfoy it made me realize how much I cared for you. It made me so jealous."

Ginny pulled away and smiled. "I wasn't finished….I do love you Harry but not the same way you love me. I won't deny that I'm attracted to you because I am. But that's not enough. I love you like I love my brothers. This infatuation I've had over you will eventually go away. Actually, I thought it already had until we were outside together but I'm just going to have to ignore it. The truth is Harry, I want to be with Draco…..Even though he's acting like a prat right now."

"What? You must be joking! He's just using you!" Harry yelled.

"Using me? For what? You don't even know him!" Ginny screamed.

"Neither do you Ginny! Do you honestly think he's going to treat you any better than he treated Pansy Parkinson? This little act he's got going will fade away soon. When he's done with you he's just going to toss you aside like he did her! Don't be stupid Ginny!"

Ginny slapped Harry hard across the face and stormed out of the room. She bumped into Ron on the stairs who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He grabbed Ginny's arms gently and looked her in the eye. "What are you doing Ginny?"

"I'm getting out of here! I need to get away from Harry!" Ginny screamed.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow. "You just let him go….You didn't even try and stop him. What are you doing to him?"

"He's the one who stormed out! He's the one who's jumping to conclusions Ron….Not me!" Ginny yelled.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Ginny, what do you expect him to think? You go on a walk with Harry and run back in crying and yelling about him loving you. Where does that leave Malfoy?"

"Well, if he would have just waited and let me clear things up with Harry-"

"Are you listening to yourself? You wanted Draco Malfoy to wait patiently for you while you cleared your feelings up with his arch enemy? I think I know him better than you because he reacted exactly how I would expect him too. I can't believe how selfish you're being. You need to decide right now Ginny. It's Malfoy or Harry….You can't have them both." Ron said in a commanding tone.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Ginny said trying to hide her smile. "You're right. I was acting like a selfish brat. I'll go find him." Ginny kissed Ron on the cheek and hurried downstairs and outside. She figured Draco would be waiting for her close by but she didn't see him anywhere.

She eyed the line of trees that surrounded the Burrow. It was getting darker by the minute. "Draco?" Ginny yelled as she walked quickly around her backyard. She was still wearing Harry's sweatshirt but it was getting more windy and cold. Suddenly she heard someone yelling her name from behind.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he was now looking for her. Ginny panicked and ducked behind a tree. She took off deep into the woods hoping Harry hadn't caught sight of her. The wind was increasing even further causing Ginny to tumble into bushes and trees. Debris was flying around from all angles and Ginny ducked just in time as a branch flew right over her head. She was terrified for Draco's safety along with her own. She came upon a small cave and decided to take temporary shelter there until the wind died down. It was after all, summer so the wind surely wouldn't last too much longer.

Once in the safety of the cave she sat on the ground and began to remove leaves and tiny rocks that had become tangled in her hair. The sound of the wind whistling outside was eerie and made Ginny shutter in fright. Suddenly she realized the sound that was scaring her wasn't the wind at all….It was growling and it was coming from deep in the cave behind her. She gasped and looked at the opening of the cave. The debris outside was getting worse and was extremely dangerous. She could hear the growling getting closer so she took a deep breath and turned to face it. There just behind her was the same blue eyes she had seen at Hogwarts.

Ginny muffled her scream and retreated slightly. She covered her mouth and tried to control her heavy breathing. "Nice doggy….Please tell me you're not hungry." Ginny whispered.

Just then a large tree fell near the entrance cracking and smashing the ground below. Ginny turned around only for a second but then faced the white wolf again who was stepping even closer and growling more. Ginny began to whimper. "I'm not going out there if that's what you're thinking. I have just as much right to be in here as you do."

The wolf's bark echoed loudly through the cave causing Ginny to cover her ears and scream. She took a deep breath again and began to whisper. "Nice doggy….You can trust me." The wolf barked even louder. "Okay sorry! Nice wolfie? I'm just trying to find someone. Someone who is a complete git for getting me stuck in some ridiculous summer wind storm and eaten by a huge wolf!"

The wolf bared its teeth and barked again. "Well he is! I mean really! What is he thinking storming out of my room like that? I know Ron said that I was being selfish but-" Just then the wolf stopped growling and tilted his head. He sat back on his hind legs looking intrigued. Ginny gave a perplexed look but decided to continue talking to keep the wolf calm. If her talking meant postponing him eating her, she could talk all night.

"And then he said that Draco acted exactly how he should! He wanted to know why I didn't stop Draco from leaving and what I was doing to him. I think Ron has either gone crazy or he actually trusts Draco. He couldn't possibly want me with he?" The wolf began to pant and look at Ginny curiously. "The tone Ron used with Harry was strange. I've never heard him sound so angry at Harry. You'd think he would have put Harry up to this but Harry said no one put him up to it." Ginny sighed. "He loves me. I can't believe after all this time, he loves me." The wolf began to growl again but Ginny was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she just kept talking.

Ginny covered her face with her hands. "Oh God! Draco must hate me for even caring! Which I really don't! It was just shocking after all this time. I didn't mean to act like it mattered! How could I do that to him? I don't want Harry! I want Draco! He's the one who makes me tremble when he touches me. His smile makes me melt. When he looks into my eyes it feels like he's unlocking every secret in my mind. I love how he makes me feel. I love the way he holds me. I love him! Aaahhhh!" Ginny looked to her side and found herself nose to nose with the white wolf. The wolf licked her cheek which caused Ginny to back away and cry loudly.

"Draco? Oh God Draco! Please help me!" Ginny scrunched down into a ball and started crying uncontrollably. She was whispering between tears. "Draco….Draco…"

"I'm here Kitten." His tender voice answered as he stroked her back. Ginny sniffed and opened her eyes.

"Draco? How did you? When did?" Ginny was confused as she looked around for the wolf. "Where did it go? It was just about to eat me! It even licked me!"

Draco started laughing loudly as he knelt next to her. "Sorry about that."

Ginny wiped away her tears. "What do you mean **_you're_** sorry?"

"Well I couldn't very well kiss you like that could I?" He said still laughing.

Ginny suddenly realized. "You're an animagus? You're a wolf? You scared me you prat! You were growling at me!"

Draco nodded and blushed. "Well I was jealous alright? I'm sorry I never told you. I only learned how to do it during last term."

Ginny jumped up happily but then fell as she bumped her head on the top of the cave. She rubbed her head and squinted in pain. "This is so wonderful!"

"What's so wonderful about it? It's not hard to do when you put your mind to it." Draco said as he stroked the part of her head she bumped.

"Not that hard? It's extremely hard!" Ginny yelled.

"How would you know? You ever tried it?" Draco said arrogantly.

"Ye-What? You don't-I mean….I guess I wouldn't know." Ginny said carefully.

"Exactly. Anyhow, I started practicing for a while when I considered running away like a coward from everything. Kind of like what I'm doing now but I didn't know that I would have so many people willing to help me. I figured I would hide out like that one bloke, Sirius Black did until everyone had forgotten me. I can transform whenever I want. It's so easy. As long as I think about something I really desire it happens immediately." Draco said as he held her hand and looked outside now and then.

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "What did you think about?"

Draco returned the smile. "Well _you_ mostly. That's what made it so simple. But sometimes I thought about that kitten….You remember Red. On the nights I couldn't find her I would transform and go looking for her. I only found her once as a wolf. She bit me the little brat. Remember that 'Quidditch injury' I told you about? I lied. I just didn't want to admit that I had gotten hurt by that tiny kitten again. I can't have you thinking I'm weak now can I? I don't know where that mischievous cat would go sometimes. Now that I think of it, I wonder where she is right now. I hope someone's feeding her. She's so small and helpless."

Ginny bit her tongue. Why she didn't confess at that moment was beyond her. Draco shook his head. "Good God! I'm talking as much as Granger!"

"Yeah you are…Why is that?" Ginny wondered. Draco shrugged and tried to hide a grin. "What? What is it? Why are you smiling?"

Draco bit his bottom lip, pulled her close eyeing her adoringly. "I love you too Kitten."

Ginny immediately blushed remembering what she had said earlier. He kissed her softly and ran his fingers through her hair. Ginny deepened the kiss realizing what he had just said. She shoved him against the cave wall and pressed her body against his. Draco laughed. "Calm down. Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the cave hand in hand. The wind had died down enough for them to safely walk back to the burrow. Draco looked Ginny up and down and removed his green sweatshirt. "You should take that off. Potter may get the wrong idea."

Ginny looked down at Harry's sweatshirt and giggled as Draco handed her his own sweatshirt. "You're right. This is going to be very uncomfortable."

Draco laughed. "Oh I wouldn't say that."

Ginny stopped and stared at him. "You wouldn't? What do you think that drama was earlier? A picnic?"

Draco shrugged but spoke confidently. "You're forgetting who you're dealing with. I hate to say it but Potter's a decent guy. He's not going to try to come between us if he's sure that we care for each other. I have a feeling he'll surprise you once he's had a chance to think things through. I don't doubt that he loves you Ginny. It's kind of hard not to. I just think he'll step aside for your happiness."

Ginny gaped at Draco's sudden change. "You're extremely different now. You've never been so honest or in tune with emotions."

"I've never been loved before Ginny." He said as she winced at the thought of him never feeling love from anyone his entire life. "I've never had a reason to show this side of myself to anyone. I promise you from this day forward you'll get nothing but the real me." Draco kissed her forehead and gestured for her to continue walking.


	12. Growing Together

**A/N-Alrighty folks...Here it is! The last chapter! I can't thank you all enough for loving this story so much! I had no clue how many readers would adore the idea as much as I did! I will reply to your latest reviews from chapter eleven ASAP...The reason it will take me a little longer than normal is because you guys gave me 42 of them! 42 from one chapter! I never received that many for any of the chapters in Forbidden so I thank you for making me feel so special! Now that this story is complete I can return my focus on Forbidden...I beg you to give me a few days to readjust myself to the path I was taking with that story. Thank you!**

Chapter twelve

As Ginny and Draco stepped out of the woods and onto the Weasley's property, Ginny gasped seeing Harry sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. She looked at Draco who immediately gestured for her to go and talk to him while he leaned against a tree. Ginny walked over and knelt down beside him. Harry sat up quickly. "Ginny! Are you alright? You're entire family is out in the woods looking for you." He shot red sparks into the air out of his wand to alert her family she was home.

Ginny interlaced her fingers in Harry's hand. "I'm fine Harry. Are you okay?"

Harry lowered his head to hide his pink cheeks. "Just a little embarrassed is all. I'm so sorry for doing that to you Ginny. I guess I didn't realize how much you cared for him. I always pictured you there in the background waiting for me forever and when that feeling was gone, I panicked. But I meant what I said….I do love you. I've always loved you. I've just been too stupid to realize it and I'm sorry. And you're right. It is too late. You've moved on…." Harry began to smile. "I just can't believe you've moved on with Malfoy of all people but who am I to judge? I can accept it. But, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me Ginny. You don't need to hide your feelings for him. You can talk to me about anything."

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Harry. You're going to make some witch very happy some day."

Harry laughed. "Yeah well, it doesn't look like much romance is in the cards for me does it? All the pretty girls I know are taken."

Ginny giggled. "Oh please, you know the girls are always fawning over that sexy scar."

Just then Draco walked up and Harry stood. Harry took a deep breath and extended his hand to Draco. "You're a lucky man Malfoy. Don't blow it."

Draco smiled. "I won't. And luck had nothing to do with it Potter! Ginny hates scars."

The three of them laughed and went inside to wait for the Weasley's return. And return they did….Mrs. Weasley called everyone into the living room for a 'family discussion', Harry and Draco started to head for the kitchen but were both grabbed by the ear by Mrs. Weasley. "Don't think for a minute that either of you are getting out of this one! Now move!" Harry and Draco exchanged anxious looks and walked into the living room where the entire Weasley family was already waiting.

Mrs. Weasley immediately started scolding Ginny for being insensitive, irresponsible, and selfish. She then scolded Draco for possibly endangering himself along with Ginny. Lastly, she reprimanded Harry for starting the entire fiasco to begin with. She yelled at him for expressing his feelings in a juvenile manor. The Weasley boys interjected every now and then but mostly sat back enjoying the scene along with their Father. They were extremely happy that they weren't in front of the firing squad that night. After about an hour, Draco and Ginny were excused from the living room leaving everyone else to discuss the situation. They were given permission to spend some time alone in her bedroom but they had to keep the door open.

Draco flung himself on her bed and threw his arms out to each side. He sighed loudly. "So that's what if feels like to come from a large family! They say everything on their minds! They yell at each other in front of everyone!"

Ginny sat down feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. They just don't know how to be discreet. I hope they didn't offend you."

Draco sat up with a smile. "Offend me? That was incredible! Even your brother's were cheering your Mum on when she yelled at us. They seemed even more upset about it than her! I'm far from being offended."

Ginny looked curiously at him. "I guess I don't understand."

"Ginny, you're entire family was worried about us both. I've never been treated like that before. They were furious but it's only because they cared about our safety. Your Mum is scary when she's upset…..The way she pointed her finger at me and yelled was amazing. And your Dad just sat there with a smile on his face. He's so even-tempered. I could get used to this." Draco said as he hugged her.

Ginny laughed. "You didn't mind being yelled at in front of about ten people? Weren't you embarrassed?"

Draco chuckled. "Not at all! It almost felt safer since I knew they weren't about to curse me in front of that many people. I could tell that even though they were upset….They were on my side. Plus, it was very entertaining to see your Mum lay into Potter….I'd pay money to see that one again."

Ginny shoved him playfully. "Be nice to Harry, he's had a rough day."

Draco looked shocked. "You expect too much of me Kitten. I just keep replaying him hanging his head in shame saying I'm sorry Ma'am. Ugh! Where's a pensieve when you need one?"

Ginny shook her head with a smile. "You're too evil…Speaking of evil, what did you mean you knew they wouldn't curse you in front of that many people. What parent would curse their own child for misbehaving?" Ginny began laughing at how ridiculous it was but noticed Draco shift uncomfortably.

He forced a smile. "No one….I was just trying to uh get my point across….That would be evil. Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep. Good night Kitten."

"Draco wait….I'm sorry. I didn't realize!" Ginny stopped him at her doorway. "Sometimes I forget…..I'm sorry."

Draco unconvincingly gave a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny shrugged. "I just want you to know that the things you've gone through….The terrible things that have happened to you are over. You're safe with us. You know that right?"

Draco smiled and gently grabbed her chin with his fingers. "I know Kitten." He kissed her softly and tried to walk out again but Ginny pulled him back.

"Because if you ever wanted to talk about it, I'm here to listen." Ginny pleaded.

Draco wouldn't make eye contact as he sighed in frustration. "What do I need to talk about exactly? There's nothing worth bothering you about."

Ginny knew she was treading on rocky ground but couldn't stop herself. "You may not think it's worth it but I do. Sometimes talking about things makes it easier to deal with them."

Draco started pacing with his fists clenched. "What, now I have to deal with things? Why? What for? Nothing from my past bothers me….Nothing! It doesn't even affect me!"

Ginny's throat seemed to close on her as she whispered. "If it doesn't affect you, then why are you so angry right now?"

Draco shrugged off her hand she had tried to place on his shoulder. "I'm not angry! Do you really think I care that he used the cruciatus curse on me at least once a day? Do you think I care that he would use his cane on me if I stepped out of line? I don't care Ginny! It stopped hurting a long time ago! He said it would make any weakness disappear and it did…..Do I seem weak to you?"

Draco was now looking out the window as Ginny cried silently behind him. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you talk about it. I didn't know he was so horrible. I can't imagine what you must have gone through as a child."

Draco was panting heavily but whispered as he turned to face her. "Well it doesn't matter now. It's what made me who I am today. Goodnight Ginny." He walked out of her room and went to bed on the cot in Ron's room.

Ginny tossed and turned all night. She felt terrible for making Draco talk about his past. At around 2:00am Ginny heard someone coming down the hall towards her door. She watched her doorway curiously wondering who would be up that late. She smiled as Draco stopped in her doorway and waved shyly. Ginny waved back and he entered the bathroom. She felt a warm sensation in her stomach at his sight. His usual pajama pants without a shirt could always make her blush.

She got out of bed and stood in her doorway. She heard the bathroom door open and grabbed Draco as he stepped out. She started to laugh as he clumsily tripped over her feet in surprise. Draco covered her mouth with his hand and gently closed her door. He whispered while smiling. "Have you lost your mind? Are you trying to get me killed? If you're brother's find out I'm in here they'll skin me alive."

Ginny giggled underneath his hand and guided him over to the edge of her bed. "What's the matter Malfoy? Not feeling brave tonight?" Ginny teased as she gestured towards the bed.

Draco looked from the bed to Ginny to the closed door back to Ginny to the bed. He appeared to be thinking things through very carefully. Suddenly he smiled widely. "So what did you have in mind Kitten?"

Ginny's smile faded. He had called her bluff. "I uh…Well, I just thought….I thought I made that perfectly clear."

Draco eyed her hungrily. "You did, did you?" He pulled her close to him making her aware of his arousal.

Ginny glanced down quickly and blushed. "Oh, I um…..Uhhhhh…."

Draco laughed, hugged her, and headed for the door. "Goodnight Kitten."

"Wait!" Ginny flinched at how loud she yelled. "I mean wait. Don't go."

"You don't want me to go?" He said with a raised eyebrow with his hand on the door knob.

"Well no of course not….I want to…I mean I want you to…Maybe we can…" Ginny was beat red as she looked at the floor.

Draco walked over to her and moved her face up to his with his hand. "What do you want Ginny?"

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. "Don't ask me that!"

He chuckled as he headed for the door again. "Why not?"

"Because I can't say it!"

"Why not?" He said again with his hand on the door knob.

"Because I can't!….What do _you_ want?…Ha!" Ginny crossed her arms assuming he was just as embarrassed as her. Unfortunately for her….He wasn't.

Draco tilted his head and smiled softly. He eyed her as he walked over slowly with his usual strut. He stopped when they didn't have more than an inch between each other but he didn't touch her. She looked up at his longing eyes as he whispered. "I want to make love to you Ginny."

Ginny felt his words deep inside her. She almost fainted at the rush of heat that burst into her face. He bent down and kissed her softly but for only a moment. He slowly pulled away and winked. "Another night."

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, he headed for the door. Ginny charged after him turned him around and forced his lips onto hers. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Draco scooped her up into his arms and walked her over to the bed. He placed her down gently and crawled on top of her. "I love you Ginny."

Ginny was never more sure of anything in her life. She wanted him at that very moment. Draco looked deep into her eyes begging for permission. Ginny smiled and nodded as he slipped off her nightgown. He kissed her everywhere as she ran her fingers through his hair. His first thrust made Ginny yelp which was immediately muffled by her own hand over her mouth. She was sure she would split in two at any moment although Draco was being extremely gentle and moving slowly. Ginny had her eyes slammed shut and her arms wrapped firmly around his neck but then loosened her grip as the movements became less painful after a few minutes. Draco had one hand grasped tightly around hers and the other clinging to the sheets. His hair was falling into his eyes as he arched his back to look at her. "Are you alright?" He whispered noticing Ginny's unreadable expression.

Ginny immediately smiled and nodded which he took as a 'Yes.' They made love for hours into the night as Draco moaned her name and kissed her fiercely.

Ginny had the sudden fear that she would never be able to walk again now that it was over. As Draco held her close and nodded off, Ginny realized how desperately she needed to use the restroom. She took a deep breath and wiggled out of his deep sleeping arms. As she slid on her nightgown and stepped onto the cold floor she yelped in pain. _You have got to be kidding me! Ouch!_ She definitely felt the pain of making love for the first time when they had started but she didn't realize the after effects it would have on her. Now she wasn't so sure she wanted to attempt to use the bathroom. She wobbled awkwardly to the door.

She heard Draco giggling behind her so she uncomfortably turned around. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head and stretched out. "I guess I should have warned you….Sorry about that." He was now grinning proudly.

Ginny gave a disgusted look. "You should be sorry. I've never heard other girls talk about it hurting so much."

Draco laughed loudly. "Then they obviously haven't shagged me!" Ginny threw a shoe that knocked him on the head. "Ouch! It's not my fault! There's nothing I can do about it!"

"I can't believe we're even talking about this." Ginny said trying to hide her smile.

Draco sat up and gave a serious look. "I can't believe how much I love you."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she bit her lip. "Me either."

The next few days went by quickly. Ginny was now walking normally and thankful her Mum had stopped asking her questions about it. One day outside Draco whispered to her. "I can't stop thinking about that night. It keeps replaying in my head."

Ginny glared at him. "Good I'm glad because you're going to need that memory to hold you over for the rest of your life. I'm never going near that thing again!" She pointed below his belt.

Draco looked more shocked and disappointed then Ginny had ever seen him before. She laughed and hugged him. "I'm only joking you git!"

Draco started breathing heavily and grabbing at his chest. "Thank God! I think you almost killed me. I think I almost died right then. You're an evil woman."

Ginny scoffed. "I know it. But that's why you love me."

That night in her backyard, Ginny was looking back on all the memories she had made with Draco. She couldn't believe all that had happened in such a short time. She was sure she'd wake from the dream at any moment. Suddenly she was reminded of how wonderful things were as eight tall figures were walking towards her laughing and talking loudly. Draco, Harry, and her brother's had just finished a game of Quidditch and were exchanging competitive words back and forth.

Fred slapped Ron on the back with his shirt. "Lucky Malfoy bailed you out Ron! You can't keep anything out of the goal posts!"

Ron shot back quickly. "Lucky Charlie saved you from that bludger! You'd be laid flat on your back right now if it weren't for him!"

Fred laughed and nodded in agreement. Ginny just watched as the men in her life continued to exchange words and poke fun at each other. Draco lay down next to her on the blanket she had brought out. "Kitten, can you please tell your brother's to not be so brutal with the bludger's next time…..I think I'm dying."

Ginny laughed as she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "You've got to be tougher than that if you want to fit into this family Draco. When will you learn that the twins are not to be trusted?"

"I swear they should have been in Slytherin!" Draco yelled as the others laughed.

That night, Ginny was feeling extremely lonely in her room. She snuck into Ron's room, crawled onto the cot, and kissed Draco softly. His eyes fluttered open and immediately darted towards Ron snoring on the bed. Draco tried to swat away Ginny's wandering hands. He whispered once he caught a hold of both of them. "What are you doing?"

Ginny whispered back with a grin. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to be with you."

"Go back to your room Ginny. I'm serious."

"No. I want to be with you."

Draco still whispered but had a very angry tone in his voice. "This is not the time. Are you trying to get me kicked out of here?"

Ginny shook her head. "Of course not. I just can't stop wanting to do it again."

Ginny started to kiss him passionately as he allowed her hands to wander. "Don't do that. Just go back to bed Ginny. We've got plenty of time for this."

"You don't seem to mind too much." Ginny said as she noticed how aroused he was.

Draco grabbed her hands off of him. "Stop that!"

Ron snorted and sat up with his eyes closed. "Stop what? Was I snoring?"

Draco gasped and attempted to hide Ginny but she was gone. He looked from side to side but couldn't see her hiding anywhere on the floor. Ron rubbed his eyes and squinted at Draco. "What is that?"

Draco gave an utterly confused look. "What's what?"

Ron pointed at Draco's chest. "That!"

Draco shifted his eyes down to his chest and screamed. "Argh! Get it off! Get it off!"

He was kicking his feet and swinging his arms around which caused him to get tangled up into his sheets and fall to the floor. He felt something dig into his chest as he scrambled to stand causing it to scratch him. "Argh! It's got me! It's trying to kill me! Save yourself Weasley!"

The 'thing' that had clung itself to Draco's chest dropped with a thud to the ground and scampered into a corner.

Suddenly all the Weasley's were outside Ron's door peering through with looks of amusement and confusion. Ron had started the laughter that everyone began to join in on once they caught sight of what Draco was screaming about. Draco looked from the Weasley's to the corner which revealed a tiny ginger cat with white paws and a white tip on it's tail. Fred and George started teasing immediately. "Run Malfoy! It looks as if it may attack again!"

Ron caught his breath but was rubbing a cramp on his side. "Ginny will be devastated! He's already replaced her with this ferocious creature! How could you Malfoy?"

Mrs. Weasley pushed her way through. "Are you alright dear? I'll just put it outside. Goodness knows how it got in."

Draco shook his head with an infuriated look. "No thanks. I'll take care of it."

Draco swiped the kitten up harshly and ignored the taunts and comments from the Weasley boys about his cowardly screaming as he passed by them. He opened the door and placed the kitten on the ground. He turned around to ensure no one was listening. He noticed that the house was now dark meaning they had finished their laughing and gone back to bed.

He began to pace back and forth in front of it furiously. He began to mutter under his breath. "All this time…Didn't say a thing….Let me pour my heart out…..Completely deceived me…"

At those words Ginny immediately transformed. "Deceived you?"

Draco noticed she had transformed and grabbed her hand pulling her to the woods. He didn't speak a word until they were hidden by the trees. He shouted and stared angrily at her. "YES DECEIVED ME! You should have told me. After all the things I shared with you! I told you as soon as you had been near me as a wolf. I would never hide something like that from you! Was it amusing to see a Malfoy like that? Was it some sort of revenge to make me pour my heart out thinking I was talking to a stupid cat? What were you trying to accomplish exactly? Having power over me?"

Ginny burst into tears which only allowed her to speak briefly. "That's not it at all!"

Draco shook his head and yelled louder. "And I'm supposed to believe that? I can't trust anything you say now! I can't trust you!" He stormed off into the woods with Ginny chasing frantically behind him.

"Draco! Draco stop! Please!" Ginny's cries were barely audible.

He turned around and backed her into a tree. "Why? Why Ginny? What load of crap are you going to feed me now?…What are you waiting for? I'm dying to hear this!"

Ginny's heavy tears and short breathing were preventing her from responding. She continued to shake her head back and forth. Finally, she found her voice. "I did it because I love you!"

Draco started to laugh menacingly at her. "You love me? Right Ginny. You deceived me all this time because you loved me. That one will go down in history among the other tales you've probably told me!"

"No! I didn't tell you because I was dying to be close to you. I didn't realize it until just now but I've loved you since the first time you touched me!" Ginny said not even trusting her own words.

"You wanted to be close to me? The first time I touched you? Who exactly do you think you're talking to? Do you know how many girls I've fed those lines to just to get them in my bed? Sorry, try again!" Draco said arrogantly.

His comments infuriated Ginny. "That's why I never told you! That right there! _I _didn't want to be one of those girls Draco! _I _didn't want to be tossed aside like the rest of them! I was terrified of how I felt for you and knew that you would hurt me! I spent so many nights curled up next to you knowing I was safe. Knowing you accepted me as your kitten."

"But how could you allow me to bond with you, trust you, and care for you as something else! How could you not put your trust in me? Everytime you were with me as yourself I treated you with respect! I never hurt you did I? You let all those years behind us dictate your actions. I trusted you but still at this very moment……You don't even trust me." He raised his hands slowly into the air and glared his piercing blue eyes into hers. "I'm done." Draco backed away and turned his back on her.

Ginny's lip quivered as she dropped to her knees watching him walk away. She suddenly regained her composure and took off in a run after him. She grabbed a hold of his arm and whipped him around. She noticed his eyes were now filled with tears. She spoke softly. "_This _will never be over remember Draco? You can't leave me! I love you. I haven't even had the chance to show you how much I love you!"

Draco shook his head and tried to hide a tear that had dropped. "There's too much deception involved. It will never work."

Ginny pulled him close. "Are you telling me that Draco Malfoy is going to give up on something before it's even started? You never struck me as a quitter."

He spat at her with a disgusted look but did not pull away. "I'm not a quitter! I'm just not going to pour my heart into someone who can't trust me. Who won't take a chance on me! All my life I've been lied to Ginny! And now the one person I thought was going to change it all has done it too."

"I'm sorry Draco! I'm so sorry! I wasn't trying to hurt you! I was stupid and selfish by not telling you. I know that now! Nothing I do can change that! Please give us another chance to start over. Let me make it up to you! I know I can make you happy!" Ginny's pleading words drove a knife through his heart.

He whispered as he held her tight. "I _am_ happy with you Ginny. That's why I'm so upset to see it end."

"NO! It can't end! I won't let you end it! Even if I have to annoy you as much as Pansy! I won't let it end!" Ginny yelled.

Draco burst out laughing. "No one could possibly be more annoying than her." He stepped back to look into her eyes more clearly. "I love you Ginny…..I want to be with you. Can you promise me that you won't lie to me again?"

Ginny jumped back into his arms. "I promise! I love you so much! I'll never pull anything like that again!"

They kissed softly but Draco pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Should we pick up where we left off then?"

Ginny gasped and smacked him on the arm. "I'm not shagging in the middle of the woods!"

Draco shrugged. "Didn't know cats had a preference."

Ginny took off after him as he ran deeper into the woods. She tackled him to the ground and they held each other and panted heavily. Draco suddenly sat up and gave a serious look. "Promise me if anything ever happens, you'll meet me back on the steps of Hogwarts. You'll be safe as your animagus and I'll be able to find you."

Ginny sat up as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Draco what's wrong?"

He shook his head with a look of fear. "My Father's going to find me. I can feel it. He's going to try and take away the only thing I've ever loved."

Ginny's voice trembled. "What would make you say something like that?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling but it's really strong. If I don't come for you don't go looking for me do you understand?" Draco said as stared into her eyes.

"Draco you're scaring me." Ginny whimpered and hid her face in his arms.

"I'm sorry Kitten. I can just sense something's going to happen."

"How will I know when to go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know….It may be years before he finds me….But he will find me. And you'll know when it happens. You'll know when to go. Don't cry Ginny. I'm not trying to scare you. I just realized how dangerous being together is for the both of us. I need you to be ready for anything. Okay?"

Ginny nodded in agreement as she held him tightly. The next few months passed by allowing Ginny and Draco to grow even closer together as themselves and their animagus forms. One morning Mrs. Weasley was smiling as she peered through her kitchen window. Mr. Weasley walked up behind her curiously. "What are you looking Molly?"

She smiled at her husband and pointed towards the woods. "Look at them. They're out there almost every day. Would you ever think that two creatures being so different could be so devoted to each other? He chases her in and around the trees and they bask in the sun together. I often see her clinging to his back as he walks along the edge of the woods. Where did they come from I wonder?"

Mr. Weasley placed his arm around his wife and sighed. "I don't think that matters does it? They're obviously crazy about each other and aren't allowing where they come from to dictate where they're going."

"They remind me of Ginny and Draco." Mrs. Weasley said with a tear in her eye. "They're just like them." Mr. Weasley nodded and continued to look out the window with his wife. The white wolf and ginger cat chased each other playfully for hours under the sun without a care in the world.

**A/N- So that's it! What did you think? Many of you have begged for a sequel so I left the ending open. I'm not promising anything. If I get some ideas...I'll do a sequel. Thanks again!**


End file.
